Will of the Powers that Be
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Two boys who are connected. A dragon matchmaker. Warrior Vikings and Magic. Family, love, friendship, and more.
1. Chapter 1

-Somewhere around Iceland, nearly a thousand years ago-

The vast sea of cold, salty water was seen in every direction, yet a large archipelago stood in this very sea, and inside the archipelago are islands, at least more than the total of fingers on two hands, which every resident knows by fact. The residents themselves are explorers, strong builders, and much more, for they are Vikings!

Upon one island, is a village with the strange, yet normal name of Berk, and the Berkians themselves are happy to call themselves normal, dragon-fighting, explorers, yet there are sometimes unique people who change things, whichever it is for good or bad, and one person is one of them, yet he himself doesn't know it until years later. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Terrible name, yes, but it seems like the name fits him well enough, for unlike his neighbors or father, he is thin and very smart.

His fiery red-brown hair is one feature he's proud of, and there's his leaf-green eyes which sparkles bright in the sunlight, another feature he likes about himself. But the rest of himself, he's embarrassed of. No one likes a sarcastic, painfully thin, smart 11 year old non-Viking boy which Hiccup could see in the others's faces. Yet he doesn't know that he isn't alone, not really.

-Somewhere near Ireland, in 1990-

Upon a cruise ship, a excited, nervous 9 year old boy was watching the ocean as it revealed huge whales he never saw in real life, yet read about them in school. He was a bit upset and scared as he's with his relatives who seemed to hate him at every turn of his life, remembering how he was called "Freak" until he found out that his name was Harry James Potter 3 years ago when he began school for the first time, cooking for his relatives, and living inside a small, snug cupboard as his room as they told him he deserved it for all he did to them, being a freak, taking up their money and time.

His raven black hair waved backwards at the fresh, cool air that's hitting Harry's face as he breathed it in deeply, closing his emerald green eyes in content bliss, smiling widely as this is his first trip out of England, heck, out of Surrey, his neighborhood! He may be dressed in cheap, itchy clothes, and isn't caring if his aunt complained about his scar the millionth time again as he is loving this, seeing the sea for the first time he had known in his life.

Suddenly a portly, mustachioed man pushed Harry over the edge, as this man was the uncle of Harry who hated him the most, and smirking evilly, knowing that the freak won't survive the icy, cold water, or even the whole night as the sun was setting. Harry struggled so hard for his life, the saltwater rubbing viciously at his eyes and the bruises, and scars under his clothes, looking back at the cruise ship which was leaving him all alone in this vast sea, whimpering in fright and exhaustion as he kept himself aloft, knowing that despite what his relatives told him, Harry was smart to know that he himself needs to live for himself, for his freedom, for his soul, as who else wants him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dear viewers! With Mother Gaia, the spirit herself of Magic, she can sense Harry in the sea, and with the sea currents against one another, Gaia gave Harry the push into the Norwegian Current, and crossing into the past, giving him the hope of a new life, and perhaps more. The Night Furies, Monstrous Nightmares, and other species are ancient ancestors of the current dragons in Harry Potter's time, like the Horntail, the Welsh Green. However, nonetheless, Harry and Hiccup are connected in a special way they never know until a special person from the Wizarding World comes in time. So, cheers. Enjoy! -Traveler**

-Berk, the southside of the isle-

Hiccup sighed deeply as he checked his fishing pole, as he's with his father, and asked, "Dad, it's getting dark, and the fish's not coming.". His father, Stoick the Vast, who is the chief of the Berkian village, sighed heavily as his adjusted his helmet, groomed out his bright red beard, and his light green eyes looked at his son. "Alright, son. The village is expecting us back soon, anyway.".

"Sure, Dad.". Hiccup agreed, taking up his and his father's fishing poles as his father picked up the basket, and his axe. They walked up the beach when Hiccup saw something. "Dad, there's something over there.". He pointed out for Stoick to glance over and see. From the distance, it looked like a brown, wrinkly object lodged above and between several rocks upon a tidal pool. "Looks like we have luck, Hiccup. Looks like a seal. Must have been shored up since the storm last night.".

Hiccup nodded, "Makes sense since that storm was hellbent on the ships. The sea was too strong for the seal. Can I check it first to see if it's dead?". Stoick smiled, "Of course. You saw it first, so you check on it.".

Hiccup nodded, and drew out his knife warily, for safety, walking toward the tidal pool, and licking his lips nervously, and widening his eyes as he recognized that the brown skin of the seal isn't really a seal at all, more like soaked clothes that dwarfs over a unconscious, salty black haired boy, his pale skin bruised, torn, and sunburned.

"Dad, come over here, hurry.". called Hiccup haltingly, causing Stoick to run at his son's panicked voice. He exhaled a breath in surprise, "What in Odin's..?". Hiccup leaned forward, and checked for the neck to tell that the boy's alive, and exhaled heavily in relief, "He's alive. But he's cold.". Stoick narrowed his eyes, and put his axe on his back, and tiptoed to pick up the boy, shocked that he's so light, even more than his own son, and turned back to the rising above the beach.

Hiccup followed him, and got the basket, and put the fishing poles inside, and heaved with the basket on his back, clutching it in his hands, and was wondering so many questions about the boy. Who is he, where did he come from, and what happened to him, getting to be here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! Now, I gotta tell you that Gothi is a very low-level witch, but she's wicked good with potions, hence why Harry isn't having his glasses, for they're fully back to 20/20 vision, and Harry won't notice it at first, but he will, eventually. Back to the story, viewers! Ta-ta.- Traveler.**

-In Gothi's hut, Berk Village, Afternoon-

Harry groaned lightly as he woke up from being enveloped in so much warmth, and widened his eyes when he didn't recognize the room, and shrunk back in fright when he saw a huge man talking in a strange dialect toward a small, elderly woman. He almost didn't see the boy next to the big man. The boy smiled widely as he came over.

 _ **"Hei, dette bak er sa kykr!".**_ The boy said to Harry, and Harry shook his head, spoke, "Sorry, I don't understand you.". The boy blinked and then smiled gently, giving a hand, which Harry gulped nervously, and looked straight at the boy, now able to take in all his appearance, and slowly smiling as he likes the boy's smile, pretty leafy green eyes, and the hair kinda looks like the color of the autumn leaves, and his clothes looks so comfortable and warm, yet different.

Harry slowly took the boy's hand, and shook it, with his other hand pointing to himself, "Harry.". The boy then grinned brightly, and spoke, with his free hand pointing to himself, **"Hiccup.".** Harry giggled softly with a smile which Hiccup didn't mind at all, as he recognized that he found a new friend in Harry, liking Harry's hair, being dark like the night, and the eyes shine like the green gemstones he saw in the trading boat, and the rune on his forehead looks like the rune of the sun, and if he remembered right, having the rune of the sun means Harry's destined to have great determination, powerful loyalty, and the honor of victory.

He only hopes he can be at Harry's side as he clearly needs someone like Hiccup to guide him along. For now, he's only grateful that Harry survived the sea storm, and is promisingly seeming to be a good friend for Hiccup.

-A thousands years in the future, 1990-

Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore stood outside the House of the Dursleys upon Privet Drive, a suburban community in the town of Surrey which is a larger community village of London, England. He had found out that young Harry Potter was put into the sea by force, thanks to mind-reading the Dursleys, and he was horrified to find out that The Dursleys never had even a speck of care or worry about their nephew freak which they called Harry by.

He knew that Lily's sister Petunia had a falling out with Lily herself years, years ago, but never expected that Petunia's desire to hate magic had only strengthened over the years, mistreating little Harry himself, and agreeing that Harry should have never been dropped that cold night after the attack upon the Potters the previous night. Albus himself was devastated, and realized that his Deputy was right about this, everything. With a glare at the house, and realizing that the wards never got up to work as Petunia rejected Harry despite being related, and seeing that Harry must have felt the same, as he never felt any love, any concern from Harry in the premises, thanks to the memories of the Dursleys.

He then portkeyed a distance from the wards boundary of his beloved school, as he's the Headmaster. He knew that Minvera will have a word with him soon enough once she finds out, and perhaps, his Potions teacher, Severus will ask some bitter questions, yet Albus knew Severus will be upset as Harry is the son of Lily, and knowing how the sea is unforgiving up north, Albus has a bad feeling about the fate of young Harry Potter, yet he held hope for Harry is a miracle to the Wizarding World, and to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

***Harry is speaking Norse already. He's determined to learn Hiccup's language.**

-A month later, into Snoggletog, in Berk-

Nobody could recognize Harry Potter as the cheerful, curious black-haired boy ran in play alongside his best friend, Hiccup. Much to Berk's surprise, Harry himself has become the apprentice of Gothi, through he sometimes volunteer his time in the forge to help Hiccup and his strange yet funny mentor, Gobber. Thanks to Gothi's potions, and the everyday feeding of hefty meals per day, Harry is not malnourished or marred anymore. Sure, he has been bullied by Hiccup's stupid cousin, Snotlout, but it was nothing compared to his own cousin, Dudley's bullying methods, as he now didn't care as long as he's with Hiccup, on Hiccup's side always.

It's strange that Harry is the only one who has the rune of the sun, but yet scars and missing limbs seemed to be the norm in this incredible, scary, truly unique, and strange Viking Life. He particularly told Gothi and Hiccup of his previous life, but taking out the part that it was the 'future'. Many Berkians noticed how Harry often asked to help them, despite being small like Hiccup, nothing took away Harry's determination, and Harry was the one who gave Hiccup more confidence.

Harry was impressed yet terrified of the hordes of dragons when they raided, and he once asked Hiccup of the big question, 'Why?'. Hiccup was stupefied, yet couldn't help thinking once a while. But that's waiting until the parties of Snoggletog is done with. {"Harry, wait up!".} Hiccup called to Harry who grinned at him, {You got to catch me first before I get to the front door! Dinner's waiting for us!} Harry wanted to beat Hiccup home to the Haddock House. Hiccup laughed, determined to catch his best friend, and despite his skinny stature, he can still jump good, and he jumped, intending to pounce into Harry.

The duo rolled as Harry yelped from surprise, and they then skidded into slippery ice, and the boys widening their eyes as they realized that they were heading for a mound of snow, and Harry popped out first, his head topped by snow, {"That was fun. Let's do that again!".} Hiccup groaned as he popped out next, rubbing his head, scuffling off the snow from his hair, {I think I hit something."}

Harry looked behind him, and giggled in sheepishly laughter, {"Hiccup, I think we tied up. Look, you hit the side wall of the house!".} Hiccup looked behind him, and realized that Harry was right. Hiccup muttered, {"Remind me to catch you later where there's nothing to hit.".} Harry snickered at Hiccup's look, noticing his sense of humor. He fully got out, shaking off snow from his new red-brown shirt, black-furred vest, dark green trousers, and soft brown boots.

{"Come on, we can't be late for dinner, or we won't hear the end of it from Dad.".} commented Hiccup as he then fully got out, shaking off snow from his dark green shirt, brown vest, light green trousers, and brown boots. Harry nodded, {"You know, it's kinda nice of your dad to take me in, yet he's still grumpy sometimes.".} The boys then made it to the front door, opening it lightly, with Hiccup smiling at Harry in agreement.

They saw Stoick at the communal fire pit, cooking some chicken from what it looks like in the boys's eyes. (Hello, boys. Are you hungry?".} Hiccup nodded, {Yeah, Dad.".}, with Harry replying, {Yes, chief.".} Stoick then smiled lightly. The boys took seats upon the chairs near the pit fire, and noticing that their respective chickens has been cooking vertically near the pit fire on pokers, cooking quite well, due to the delicious smell, and picking them up, to eat them slowly to savor the meat.

{Harry, as this is your first Snoggletog, I believe you deserve this helmet for your gifts.".} Stoick then revealed a pristine helmet of steel, and sharp goat horns, and Harry received it, blinked in surprise, amazed that he got something incredible to contain his gifts tomorrow like Stoick and Hiccup has, and smiled at Stoick. {"Thanks, chief.".}

Stoick smiled, {Just call me Stoick, Harry.".} Harry nodded, and set the helmet down by his feet, and continued eating his chicken, with a glance at Hiccup, who grinned at him, understanding what Harry could be feeling right now. {Happy Snoggletog, Harry.".} Harry returned the comment, {Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup.".}

-Christmas Eve, 1990-

Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne chair behind the Head Table, watching over the several students who opted to stay in Hogwarts for the holidays, and sighed deeply, daydreaming that young Harry could be here at Christmas upon his first year which is only a precious few years from now, and seeming to notice that quite a few teachers are feeling the same, as the Aurors, everyone of respective honor and strength, and himself, and his Deputy had screached for any trace of the boy, anything, but no luck.

Even Hagrid and himself searched the Forbidden Forest himself, hoping that the Centaurs has a answer for the fate of Harry, and the only faint saying from them is that the source of the sun is coming for the change of the world in time. Right now at dinnertime, Albus only knew that his school is safe, yet he saw that the magic of the world is somehow getting stronger. How, he doesn't know, but he could tell that it's a powerful, good kind.

All he wondered is if Harry is alive, he must be okay somehow, and he hoped Harry has a way to get to Hogwarts in good time. What he didn't know is that he must wait patiently for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

-4 years later- (Harry's P.O.V.)

It was a cold, crisp night in the early morning hours on the island of Berk, and the Berkians are expecting a annual tradition, more like a disturbance to their island. I woke up to a familiar sound, a bleat of a sheep high in the air, which means the disturbance is here now.

 _This place is Berk, a isolated island in the Archipelago, twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. The village is very sturdy, yet it needs new houses every winter despite being here for seven generations._ I thought to myself as I grabbed my vest, and tied my black hair into a ponytail, nodding to Hiccup, my best friend.

 _Berk has incredible views, lots of things to do like fishing, hunting, or making metal. Yet there's the disturbance problem. Most places has wolves or bears, but we have..dragons._ I saw Hiccup open the door, then close the door in fear, looking at me in confusion. {"Don't tell me, we are going out there, Harry.".} Hiccup muttered loudly.

{"Sorry, Hiccup, but you know Gobber needs you, and besides, I got to help you with the orders.".} I grinned triumphantly with a raise of my eyebrow. Hiccup only groaned, and then opened the door as we ran out like hell, closing the door hastily. I looked around at the chaos. _For some reason, Vikings are very stubborn, and won't leave, not ever. I am Harry James Potter. I know, it's not Viking-like as it's from England, through the Vikings call it The British Islands. Now my best friend's name, 'Hiccup' is a great Viking name, through it's not the worst as many Vikings want their children's names to be horrendous enough to scare off gnomes and trolls. I had never seen them, but I heard plenty to be real enough._

I saw Hiccup shoved up by his father, Stoick the Vast; Chief of Berk. He used to scare me at first when I first lived here, but he got mellow when he got used to me. _The Berkians said that Stoick ripped off a dragon's head right off his shoulders when he was a baby. Hiccup believes it, but I don't. I mean, ripping off a dragon's head when dragons are way bigger in width and height than a newborn's width and height, if I was right about Stoick, it's impossible. I think somebody made it up long ago._

I and Hiccup made it to the forge, smiling at Hiccup's mentor, Gobber. He may be loud and weird-looking, but he's nice enough like some of us, but he bores us to death with his stories, through he can craft really good. _Somehow with me around, Hiccup got better, improving his craft, maybe he wants to impress me. Gobber even noticed it too. Now back in England, men dating mean wasn't heard of, not at all, as it somehow sickened my uncle, and my aunt when they found out. Heck, they made a scene in the car once when I saw two middle-aged men holding hands together as they picked up their daughter from my old school. But here in the world of Vikings, upon Berk, it's really common and normal, so it doesn't hurt to have a crush on any boy or girl._

I may be 13, and Hiccup is 15, but it's kinda normal, as for some reason, girls and boys that young/older gets to date in any place in the Archipelago, even Berk. _Do I have a crush on Hiccup? Yes, I do. But for some reason, he has his attention on this angry, admittedly pretty, spirited teenage girl named Astrid, and is he looking again? Yes, he is._

I scoffed lightly, glaring at Hiccup's back when Gobber grabbed him, averted his attention gratefully, and I smirked, grabbing a knife, and sharpening it quickly, and giving it to a Viking on the stall stand with a nod. I half-listened to Hiccup's pleas against Gobber's argument. I glanced again at the chaos. _Even with the fire, and the blood, fighting dragons are pretty cool for most Vikings, through it grossed me out for some reason, and even scares Hiccup sometimes._

I looked at the dragons, categorizing them. _Deadly Nadders may be beautiful and plucky, but they can strike a Viking anytime with their spiked tails, poisoning them silently and deadly, nuance the name. Now, Gronckles, they are tough and big as a car, yet they fly like bumblebees which is kinda funny and ironic, through their wings beat so fast like a hummingbird. No one knows why they only have one name unlike the others, but I guess the Vikings didn't have inspiration to add anything to the name._

 _And there's the Hideous Zipplebacks. They are very exotic for they have two heads instead of one. They may not be smart as two brains could fight for dominance, but they are quick and stealthy. They have a knack for setting houses on fire thanks to one head's ability to blow gas, and the other head's ability to spark a light, then boom._ I took a side glance at Hiccup, seeing the familiar look which means he's daydreaming again. I smiled as I realized that he was pushing the sword a bit too hard into the sharpening grinder. I looked out again, seeing Stoick fighting a Monstrous Nightmare.

 _Monstrous Nightmares are easily the biggest dragons of all the raids we had. They are the color of blood, and very temperful, but they have the tendency to set themselves on fire which is strangely possible for this species as it doesn't hurt them at all for some reason._ _Only the best Vikings only fight those Nightmares._ I grabbed a dinged shield from a slightly burning Viking, and grabbed another shield that's brand new, and brought it to the Viking with a smile.

I then froze as I heard a high-pitched whistle, and the shouting from the Vikings to stand down, and then heard a boom, distantly hearing crumbling sounds. The Night Fury must have hit a tower. _For some reason, there only has been a single Night Fury for a long time, yet there are plenty of Nadders, Nightmares, Gronkles and Zipplebacks. No one, I repeat, no one ever, never saw this Night Fury as it blends into the night easily, and_ _never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. Every Viking says The Night Fury is the ultimate prize of all. Heck, even Hiccup says it._

I heard Gobber proclaiming that he's heading out, and I groaned to myself, realizing that Hiccup is going to throw himself out there, again, with one of his inventions. {"Which dragon are you going off to catch this time?".} Hiccup grinned widely, growing from his present smirk, {"The Night Fury.".} I widened my eyes, recognizing that this is the worst, no, the most terrible idea Hiccup ever had. Quick as a flash, Hiccup got his invention out, and I chased him, all the way to a open field where a sole tower stood nearby. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Right, Hiccup and Harry's bad luck. Let's see if we get out of this like last time._


	6. Chapter 6

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

I screamed in shock and terror as I and Harry took cover from the Nightmare behind a pole, as it shielded us from the fire, as we hugged together closely and tightly as I could practically feel the heat from the Nightmare's fire-blast, hearing Harry's whimpering. {"It's okay, Harry, I am not leaving you.".} I whispered softly and quickly. Harry looked up at me, weakly nodded, then his eyes widened as he opened his mouth, looking like he's about to scream.

Then a flash of fur and flesh came around us, crashing into the Nightmare, revealing my dad. I peeked around the burning pole to see Dad beat up the Nightmare, with Harry clutching into me as he watched too. He heaved a breath of relief as the Nightmare went away. {"I told you that I felt somebody watching us.".} He said that earlier when I was aiming for the Night Fury with the Mangler, and realized with a shock of a flash, I caught the dragon.

I winced visibly as I heard the pole fall and crash through the cliff stairs and part of the docks, and I muttered, {"Sorry, Dad.".} We saw some Nadders haul some of our sheep away in the distance, showing that the dragons got one over us..again. I protested, {Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.".} Dad hauled me up, with Harry following us.

{Aww, come on, Dad, I really did! It just landed right off Raven Point, and if you send a team there, we could get-"} I yelled loudly when Dad dropped me down, giving me the infamous disappointed scowl with anger and frustration in his eyes.

Dad finally spoke, {Hiccup, stop, just stop. How many times I told you not to go beyond the forge or the house when a raid happens? Yet every time you go out, disaster follows. Winter is approaching, and I have a village to feed!".} He exhaled heavily.

Harry spoke bravely, {"Chief, we didn't mean to. I tried to tell him, but he had to go out for some reason.".} Dad sighed in exasperation, {Harry, you never get into trouble unless you follow Hiccup. Hiccup clearly needs to learn respect, and follow my orders.".}

I protested, {Don't blame Harry, Dad. When I see a dragon, I just.. need to kill it. That's who I am, Dad.".} Dad shook his head, rubbed his helmet momentarily, and looked at me, {Hiccup, you are many things, but a dragon killer, you aren't it. You two, get back to the house.".}

Dad then looked up and over our heads, {"Gobber, make sure they get there. I clearly have a mess to clean up.".} He then lumbered off, with Gobber smacking my head, causing me to look at Gobber who has a pointed glance, and I sighed heavily, with Harry glancing at me with concerned eyes. I gave a weak smile, then frowned as I realized that we were walking across the path where our age-mates are waiting by the side, snickering and laughing.

One of the twins, Tuffnut laughed, {That's quite the performance you guys did there.".} My cousin Snotlout agreed, {I've never seen you mess up so badly before, and that really helped!".} Harry protested angrily, {Back off from Hiccup. He didn't mean it!".}

Snotlout snarled, {Oh, yeah, pipsqueak?} Harry narrowed his eyes and I noticed his fist was balling up, about to want to hit my cousin badly, when I grabbed Harry's shoulder. I shook my head subtly, and Harry muttered under his breath in his foreign language. He called it English. I saw Astrid glaring at me with a, am I surprised to see a bit of curiosity in her eyes? I avoided her look quickly, and I stepped up hastily into the steps that led to my house, the Haddock House, with Harry following me up as well, with Gobber taking up the back, fulfilling Dad's orders.

{I really got one.} I commented out loudly, with Gobber replying, {Sure, Hiccup.} I then ranted, wanting to say out loud as I had contained it too long since Dad told me off last time. {He never listens. And when he does, it's with this scowl, like being disappointed in me. Like someone skipped the meat in his sandwich.}

I then cleared my throat, swelled my chest as I imitated my father, {Excuse me, barmaid, I am afraid you bought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a extra beefy and large boy, and with glory and guts on the side. This here, is a talking fish-bone.".} Harry gave a weak giggle as he loved my imitations of anyone in the village, including himself, yet his giggle is far stronger and beautiful those times, yet this time, it's literally a sad imitation of my dad as today's beginning quite bad for me.

Gobber then replied, {"You're thinking about this all wrong, Hiccup. It's not so much of what you look on the outside, it's what's on the inside your father cannot stand.".} I stared at him in bewilderment then rolled my eyes, {"Thank you for summing that up.".} Harry looked at me at the comment with concern. I appreciate how much he supports me.

Gobber sighed lightly, {"Look, you cannot be what you want to be, stop trying so hard.".} I sighed heavily and shook my head as Harry opened the door for me, came in first, as I replied to Gobber one last time today, {"I just want to be one of you guys.".} I then closed the door, hearing Gobber's heavy sigh and his distinct steps as he left the house. Harry looked at me seriously, {"You're just fooling yourself, Hiccup. I thought you wanted to be like me, not them.".} I half-heartingly nodded at him, and said, {"Come on, Harry, we got a Night Fury to find.".}

I then ran to the back door, opening it to the surroundings of the woods beyond, hearing Harry follow me. _At least no one will bother us in the forest. It's weird a bit now as the Night Fury's out there somewhere. Dad will finally be proud of me and the village won't give those looks again once I kill the Night Fury._


	7. Chapter 7

(The Night Fury's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as I struggled against my chains. I have never expected to be caught up in the air when I am very camouflaged into the night air..yet it just happened to me. I couldn't see my injuries yet I could feel one somewhere. I knew that the Viking who fired this weapon at me, he will be here soon enough to kill me off. Or he could haul me to his village where his kind perhaps could have turns to torture me before imprisoning me in a place where faint scents of imprisoned dragons are.

I licked my lips, suddenly thirsty, and then to my embarrassment, my stomach growled of hunger. I haven't eaten since yesterday, before the Evil 'Queen' ate everything my comrades brought. I sighed heavily, then my feelers picked up something, causing my ears to listen carefully, and sure enough, I am hearing footsteps, the distant stance of a human, wait, two humans. Great, the Viking must have asked for help.

I then closed my eyes, leaned back down, faking death, hoping to scare off the Vikings somehow. I then heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, faintly smelling smoke, sandalwood, and something I couldn't decipher until the first Viking gets closer, and the other Viking, I smell sweet grass, sickly-sweet herbs, and the same scent I couldn't decipher either.

I then heard a nasal-like, excited, surprisingly young voice. {"Oh, yes, this fixes everything, Harry. Wait until Dad sees this! I finally got him. I felled the great beast!".} I felt something pressing upon my chest, and I knew I had to get up, jousting the Viking's foot as I heard the other Viking voice, a soft, wondrous, and even younger voice. {"I think The Night Fury fooled you. Wow, he must be a smart dragon if he can fake death like that!".}

Curious why the Vikings are young, I had to open my eyes, and I took a long look at the boys, if I remember the term right, teenage boys in my sight. The closest one has reddish-brown hair, almost like one of the juvenile Gronkles' pelt I saw back at the nest, and his eyes are leaf-green, shockingly bright. But that doesn't compare to the other boy, as his eyes are a brighter green like The Zipplebacks's gas blasts, and his hair black like a clear night sky.

{Wow, his eyes are like the fires at the Thur'sday Tournaments. So yellow-green.".} said the black-haired boy, indicating that he is the younger voice I heard, so the other voice must be from the red-brown haired boy. {"Don't bother about that, Harry. I am going to kill this dragon, and I will bring his heart to my father. I am a Viking.".}

Harry gave a raised eyebrow, {"Hiccup, you are not a Viking. Why are you fooling yourself?".} Hiccup glared at Harry and Harry actually stepped back, {Fine. But I am not going to watch this.".} I stared still, feeling bewilderment at this strange duo of boys, and agreeing with Harry in my mind as I saw their skinny frames. Vikings are far bigger and more threatening than those boys are.

Hiccup exhaled, {"I am a Viking!".} He raised a knife which I vaguely saw earlier, and I whimpered slightly, staring at Hiccup, and he stared at me for a long moment, then shook his head. I sighed deeply, and lowered my head down upon the ground, closing my eyes, awaiting my death. I waited a few moments, then nothing. I was confused immediately, and was about to open my eyes when I heard Harry speak, {"I knew it. Come on, he deserves to be free.".}

I then heard footsteps, and a thump of sound as something hit the ground, and I heard a sawing sound. I opened my eyes instantly, seeing that Harry and Hiccup was cutting up my chains, the numb and itchy rope releasing tension as I felt my feet, my tail move finally. I then pounced, my front paws grazing both boys as they collapsed against the ground. I edged closer, took a deep sniff of their scents, the sandalwood entwining together with sweet grass, and the unfamiliar scent I couldn't decipher earlier, then widened my eyes slightly as I sniffed even deeper, realizing something big, strong in those boys.

The boys are soul bonded mates-to-be, just like several dragons I have met in my short life, and I stared in their eyes, one leafy green one and one bright green as the boys are literally side by side, and something was happening, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I widened my jaws, opening my mouth as I flared open my wings, and roared piercingly loud into their faces, and turned around to fly off, elated to have my freedom back, and my life too!

I was perplexed when I couldn't fly right, and kept crashing into trees, rocks until I saw a hillside, hoping the extra air could help me get off this time now, flapping my wings strongly, but I realized I couldn't steer when I saw my tail momentarily, one side entirely ripped away, and I fell into this large cove, crashing into a pond underneath, and resurfaced, gasping for breath, and heaving lightly as I took rest immediately, being instantly exhausted. I curled my tail, seeing the exterum of my injury, and realized with shock and grief that I cannot fly anymore. I am a grounded dragon for life now!

I felt I have to blame the boys for this, but I knew it was my fault for being taken off guard. _By the Guardians, it's all our faults, mine, and Harry, and Hiccup. I may be grounded, but perhaps I can do something good. From the scents of the boys, and the looks, they are clearly best friends casually, yet they haven't mated at all. They must be too young yet for a family, but I can still convince them to be affectionate for each other. Well, I have to see about that tomorrow, as it's getting dark, and I believe a storm's coming soon enough. I better rest up in some shelter around here somewhere._


	8. Chapter 8

(Harry's P.O.V.) -Next morning-

I sighed deeply as I watched Hiccup and the other teenagers fight the Gronkle. I couldn't be in their class as I was too young for it yet, but I can still support and watch Hiccup from here up above on the podium, leaning against the cage. Yesterday was a mess of emotions since we freed the Night Fury, and somehow I couldn't stop thinking of his wolf-like stare, wondering why he had let us go. The leaving of Stoick and his orders to Hiccup didn't help either from last night, nuance why Hiccup is now in Dragon Fighting Class.

I had to ask Hiccup to help me cook for dinner as we are now alone. Suddenly I heard Hiccup's scream, and gasped as I saw the Gronkle corner Hiccup. {"Hiccup!".} I screamed as I was helpless from here, but I saw Gobber run and grab the Gronkle by the jaw with his large hook, saving Hiccup from the Gronkle's last fire-blast, and I gave out a huge sigh of relief as I fell upon my knees, and tugged my ponytail lightly with one hand.

I saw Hiccup having a look of thought as he and the others were dismissed from class, and I got up, ran down the steps from the podium, and met up with Hiccup. {"Are you okay, Hiccup? I thought I had lost you there!".}

Hiccup looked over at me, and smiled as he gave me a one-armed hug, {"I'm alright, Harry. It was just the Hiccup Luck, that's all.} I shook my head, and reached my hand to rustle Hiccup's hair further, smirking, {"Then don't give me another scare again, deal?"} Hiccup laughed heartily, and nodded as he tried to straighten his hair, brushing my hand away, {"Deal.".} I smiled on the outside as I frowned on the inside, as I liked Hiccup's hair, how it feels, so nice and smooth.

Hiccup then gestured, {"Come on, we better head to the spot. I need to find out something.".} I nodded, understanding that Hiccup must have been thinking about the Night Fury too, and wanting to see if he got off the island or not. I am not so sure he got off the island as I saw that his flying looked a bit iffy. We made it into the forest, heading to the spot where we had freed the Fury, and Hiccup mused as he picked up a bola.

{So, why didn't you kill us off?".} I heard his question, and agreed mentally as he had finally put it into words, and we then followed the traces of the dragon's flight path, as the forest seemed to be tight enough to disrupt the dragon's flight easily as his wings look so large, but I don't know. We dodged boulders, leaped over broken branches, and ducked around berry bushes. We found a narrow crevice, ducked our heads as we got in, and my breath caught. It's a beautiful cove, with a plentiful grass meadow, and several trees, and a fish-bound pond which is fed from a small waterfall, and huge vines from trees up above on the edge of the walls surrounding the cove.

I remembered something vague that I learned back at school, there were some garden places who uses greenhouses, sorta like a dome thing that grew plants and vegetables on the inside while winter was on its feet outside. The cove is similar like that, except that the fact that it's outside and pure natural. I heard Hiccup say something, but I didn't bother to reply as I was still awed by the cove, then I heard a rustling sound, then a roar as a flash of black came over us, hearing Hiccup's yelp of surprise.

Hiccup immediately leaned forward as I did the same, and I was elated to see the Night Fury alive and well! I looked around for somewhere we can get closer, and I grabbed Hiccup's hand, whispering, {Follow me, Hiccup.".} We tiptoed closer into a flat boulder where we can lay down and observe the Night Fury without being seen. I noticed Hiccup draw out his beloved notebook, and quickly got a pencil, drew the dragon as I watched the dragon fly unsuccessfully quite a few times until he gave up exhaustively.

I looked between the book and the dragon, and I pointed out, {"Look, one of the subwings on his tail is gone. I think you did that, Hiccup.".} Hiccup gasped as his eyes widened, realizing that he took away the dragon's freedom in one day, and exhaled heavily, frowning which causes me to pat his shoulder warmly and gently, hating to see him looking sad. I then gasped when I saw his pencil loosen, and I tried to catch it, but I was farther away from it, watching it fall to the ground, which earned the Fury's sight, and he looked up.

I exhaled as his eyes locked upon us, somehow more curious than yesterday, and maybe a bit more friendly as he's not really scary. He looks like a rather big salamander with wings and those extra face things, and being black like my hair at times, through I noticed that when the sun hits it, it's more like a bluish-black. {"He's kinda handsome compared to the other dragons, even the Nadders.".} I commented out loud.

The dragon growled lightly as his eyes sparkle briefly, as if he understood me. Hiccup nervously chuckled, {I suppose. Do you think we should go back here everyday, Harry?".}

{Hiccup, he's not attacking us at all. I think he's just scared and lost, or didn't you forget what I was back then?".} I looked at him seriously, then with puppy eyes, and Hiccup averted my look quickly, then looked back at me, and sighed, {"Fine, you win.".} I laughed in joy, {"Thank you, Hiccup. You won't regret it!".} I then hugged him, causing Hiccup to fall backwards with me on top of him, grinning. Hiccup shook his head and laughed at my goofy grin, which I loved to hear. I always do the goofy grin to make him laugh and it makes me feel good and happy.

But right now, I am kinda feeling funny plus good and happy, like I kinda like being this close, and Hiccup was under me, after laughing, he had this strange look, kinda mixed between nervous and shock. I then realized that I was like that wife upon her husband in that meadow near the village some time ago where I and Hiccup saw. I gulped, suddenly uncomfortable, {Er, we should get up and go home to get some dinner in the Hall.".} I got up quickly, biting my lip nervously, unseen by Hiccup.

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

I often imagined I would be in this awkward position with Astrid, but with my best friend?! I got up quickly, exhaling out a sigh of relief, realizing that I was saved from my own body, yet having him on me seems somehow right, like it's supposed to be good. {Yeah, yeah. We will go back tomorrow, with fish for the dragon, if he hadn't eaten anything tonight.".} Harry nodded, and I looked over to see the dragon, and is he smirking? I blinked, and nothing, just staring at me, and I sighed with a nod to the dragon. {See you tomorrow, Dragon.".}

Harry then called out, {We will have some delicious fish for you, big guy!".} We then went the same way, heading back out into the forest, realizing that the Cove is really hidden. Maybe we could make this work. Visiting and feeding a dragon, yeah. What else could happen?


	9. Chapter 9

(The Night Fury's P.O.V.) -Next day-

I yawned deeply as I woke up from my sleep, knowing that the boys will be back today sooner or later. I suddenly remembered yesterday, chuckling. Perhaps getting them together could be actually easier than I thought. Last night's storm bought along thunder and lightning which disturbed my dreams briefly, but I got used to the noise just like I got used to the chattering of the dragons back at the Nest.

I then pattered to the pond, drinking up, but the fish was too quick for me to catch as I was getting weak. I hope the boys kept their promise. I then snorted, walking to the walkway where the boys used, hoping that I could fit, stepping up over the big boulders, and sniffing the scents of the boys which got both fresh and fading, thanks to the rain last night, and the visit yesterday, and unfortuntely, I could barely fit my head through, but my body cannot go through, which means that I am basically too big to fit through the walkway.

I grumbled out loud as I realized that I couldn't be out of here, but at least, I'll have company in those boys and the critters of the cove. I won't eat red meat as I prefer fish and other seafood, except that nasty population of eel, disgusting! I sighed lightly as I laid down, lost in thought as I waited for any sound, any sign that the boys are coming.

Soon, as the sun was getting to its highest peak, I heard distinct sounds, and I smirked, figuring that I could disappear, surprising them, and went behind this particular large boulder which was able to hide my whole body. I heard Harry's voice, {"Now you're being just ridiculous. Did I say that he's not attacking anyone? Come on, scaredy-cat. The big guy's gotta be hungry by now.".} I smiled to myself as I am starting to like Harry, he seems to be more cheerful and more considerate than Hiccup is. And I rather like his nickname for me.

I then picked up the scent of fish, and I had to find out if they're really taking it to me, and I peeked over, seeing Harry and Hiccup, respectively carrying one fish per person, and I slowly came around, as I knew they're searching for me, flaring open my wings, my eyes erect and focused. Hiccup was the first to notice me, gasping in surprise, as I was a bit shocked mentally to see that Hiccup saw me first instead of Harry, but Hiccup perhaps had some practice of observing.

Harry then saw me, and actually put on a strange grin, sorta like how the Nightmares do, but more friendly-like. I guess Harry was anticipating this just like I am. I sniffed deeply, as I came down, and hopped from the boulder, and stepping carefully closer. Harry tilted his head, and walked up which I stopped at once, my paw frozen in the air. {"Harry, what are you doing?!".} Hiccup hissed in horror. Harry said over his shoulder, {Just testing the air, Hiccup.".} I was impressed mentally. Harry may be younger than Hiccup, but he seems to know what he's doing. Harry reached out his hand, the fish out into the air for me, {"You hungry, big guy?".}

I blinked my eyes, and slowly sat down, wanting Harry to come closer. Harry blinked once, and chuckled, and stepped a bit closer before laying the fish right before my paws, his eyes locking upon mine as he walked backwards, and I felt strange, like good-strange. I sniffed, smelling his scent, and there was a trace of happiness, curiosity, concern, and wait, trust? He trusts me not to hurt him? I warbled softly as I watched Harry patting Hiccup's shoulder, {"Come on, go on, give it to him.".}

I blinked again, gulping Harry's fish quickly, and started to crept slowly to Hiccup as he's more cautious of me than I was of him. I sniffed, and my eyes flared, my back tensed as I crouched down, narrowing the scent of the knife. Hiccup doesn't trust me, not yet anyway. Hiccup was confused at first, then moved his fur back to reveal the knife, and he moved down to touch the knife, causing me to growl, warning him.

Harry strangely didn't say anything, just watching like I am, and Hiccup sighed lightly, and tilted the knife, pushing it with his hand, causing it to fall into the ground. I snorted angrily, gestured for him to get that knife out of here, and Hiccup understood my gesture, and he impressively picked it up with his foot, and kicked it into the water, the sound of the splash reaching my ears. I sniffed even deeper, and I was satisfied not to find any more weapons on his body, smelling a hint of fear, curiosity, nervousness, and maybe, respect?

Hiccup then moved the fish toward me, the scent of the fish appetizing and fresh. I watched his face and the fish, alternating carefully as I don't want to scare him. I opened my maw, and almost, almost reached the fish when Hiccup gingerly commented, {"Huh, toothless. I could have swore that you had-".} I popped my teeth out, grabbing the fish, throwing it up into my mouth, chomping it into half. I softly heard Hiccup's last word, {"Teeth.".} I licked my lips, and sniffed some more.

I tilted my head, liking the boys further, I wonder if perhaps they could share my fish. I came closer as I cornered Hiccup and Harry into a boulder, sniffing and blinking. {"Whoa, whoa, okay, okay!".} Harry declared softly as Hiccup replied out in surprise, {"We don't have any more!".} I blinked, and started to regurgitate, letting my throat go to pass through the half-eaten fish, landing into the bumped laps of the boys.

I smirked mentally when I heard their groans of disgust, and sat back upon my back end, minding my tail and wings as I stared at the boys. They seemed so frozen, confused. I dipped my head to gesture to the fish and my stare fell back upon the eyes of the boys, and Harry snickered, {"Um, Hiccup, I think he wants us to eat the fish. Just don't think, just do it. Follow my lead.".} Harry picked up the fish to his mouth, and took a good bite, chewing it and swallowing it, humming in delight as I purred approvingly.

Hiccup sighed and took the fish from Harry's hands into his hands, and he hesitated one moment before biting into the fish, eating it, and he kept it in his mouth, hoping that I didn't notice it, but I did, staring at him, swallowing my saliva to convince him to swallow his fish. Hiccup gave out a surprised grumble, sorta sounding like me, and sighed, swallowing it. I licked my lips, smacking them in approval. Harry shook Hiccup's shoulder, smiling, {"Great job!".} Hiccup chuckled, smiling.

I took note of their smiles, and decided I should do it as well, curling my lips, revealing my teeth, and my eyes wide open. The boys looked at me in surprise and curiosity. I think getting them to trust me is going well, now to work to get them together.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

It was near dawn, and I had done it. I finally made a fake subwing for Toothless's tail. I heard Harry's soft breathing as I looked over to see him sleeping under the bear fur blanket we brought from the house, granted it was from Dad's bedroom, but hey, he's gone for a while. Harry has been taking up of the backup orders for me while I worked all night working on the subwing. He obviously worked hard as I did. I smiled softly as I remembered yesterday.

Yesterday was incredible. I and Harry actually touched Toothless's face after we danced around Toothless's drawing. I never thought any dragon would be so warm-skinned like us, figuring they were cold-blooded, because of the raids and the killing, but I am starting to think there must be a reason why they are doing all of this when they could have been friendly with us in the first place. For Thor's sake, I and Harry made friends with a Night Fury!

I yawned softly, rubbed my eyes as I watched Harry sleeping. He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. What is the harm in sleeping some hours? Besides, I got training later on. I then crawled into the warm bear fur, draped a piece over my body, and I fell asleep instantly.

-Some hours later-

I woke up to Nature's call, and I blinked in surprise to see Harry cuddling into my body, his soft breathing, a pleasant sound I could get used to, and I never noticed how his eyelashes could touch his cheeks so gently, his messy, yet silky black hair rustling my chin, and I could feel his small, petite fingers touching my chest through my shirt. I whispered softly, {"Harry, wake up.".}

Harry only burrowed his face into my chest, suddenly purring, talking like he's in a dream, {Hold me, Hiccup.".} I instantly felt embarrassed and humiliated when my body reacted to his words, and I shook my head. _No, no! This is supposed to be me and Astrid, not me and my best friend!_ I pulled back, got out from the blanket, panting slightly as I ran to the door, pushing it open, heading to the closest spot of forest.

After answering Nature's call, and sighing in relief as I returned to the forge, planning to take the subwing to the house so I and Harry can sneak out of the house easily enough with no one asking later on after I finish today's class. Harry was already awake when I came in. {Hey, Hiccup, where did you go?".}

{Ah, Nature called me.".} I tried to casually reply, yet I swore my voice cracked, but I think Harry didn't notice it, as he nodded, understanding. {"Aren't you going to class?".}

I noticed the sun's position, and gasped, {By Thor, I am gonna be late! You take the subwing to the house so we can go out into the forest later, alright?".} I then ran out of the forge, and I swore that my ribs hurt when I got to the Kill Ring. I groaned inwardly when I saw the others's terrifying or neutral looks, and I gave out a apology, and a fast explainable comment that I was in the forge doing the back up orders. Gobber snorted a understanding yet bothered grumble, then began the class..once again.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

Hiccup was too fast to hear my reply, and sighed with a smile, and looked around the forge, and saw that Hiccup didn't bother to close his own door to his invention room, and I closed it tightly, knowing how Hiccup only allows me to see his room, never anybody else, not even Gobber. I then rolled Stoick's bear fur blanket into a bundle that I can carry under one arm, and grabbed Toothless's new subwing under my other arm, heading out, closing the forge's door with one foot, heading to the house, opening it with a hand, and heading in.

I headed to the table besides the firepit, and put the subwing on the table, and then walked into Stoick's bedroom. I opened up the bundle of the blanket, and flared it out to spread over the bed, the scent of the blanket hitting me, causing me to flashback into my recent dream.

 **-Harry's recent dream-**

 **I was surprisingly playing with the Deadly Nadder while Hiccup was playing with Toothless, the laughter echoing through my ears, and then suddenly, I was splashing in the pond, the one in the Cove, swimming with Hiccup. I was laughing out loud as Hiccup was trying to catch me in his awkward, yet great way, then he dived into the water, and I looked around in confusion, then shrieked in surprise when Hiccup came up under me, my legs on his shoulders, then he tickled me with his slender fingers, causing me to fall backwards into the water.**

 **The water instantly became soft grass, my body resting among lots of beautiful yellow flowers, and I heard Hiccup's voice, and my head turned around to see Hiccup resting on my right side, looking at me with this directed look of love and adoration. {"You look beautiful, my raven.".} His hand rested upon my cheek, and I sighed deeply, nuzzling into his hand, noticing that Hiccup was getting closer. I knew what to say to him. {You are handsome, my inventor.".}**

 **Hiccup chuckled deeply which sent shivers down my spine. He got closer, so close that I can touch his chest with my hands, and he hugged me warmly and snugly. I practically heard his heart, beating so steady like a drum, like a soft drum I can listen to, and Hiccup then said {"Look at me, Harry.".} I looked up at him, staring into his leaf-green eyes, so bright that I can see my face's reflection. I had a look of love and wonder.**

 **{"Yes, Hiccup?".} I asked gently. {"What is your wish?".} He asked huskily. I purred softly, as I replied, {"Hold me, Hiccup.".} Hiccup then moved his body to adjust to me, holding me tightly and warmly as I nuzzled his sudden naked chest, loving his scent of sandalwood, and something quite unique I couldn't get enough of. Then I felt a breath nuzzling the back of my neck, and I had to look up, and I woke up.**

 **-End of the dream-**

I sighed heavily, remembering that the brisk air was the cause that woke me up, and the disappearance of Hiccup intrigued my curiosity until he came back soon enough. I was lucky that I never talked in my sleep, because that dream was only the most recent of all the dreams I had of me and Hiccup since I made sense of my crush. I then left Stoick's bedroom, heading to the Kill Ring to watch Hiccup if he is in class right now. He better not be killed when I get there.


	11. Chapter 11

(Toothless's P.O.V.) -The afternoon-

I was finishing up my nap when I heard the boys calling me by my name. I quite liked it a lot as it fits me very well. I was happy for yesterday as I watched them dance over my drawing, singularly holding hand by hand, then doing the couple dance I knew about, thanks to studying the Vikings for years. I noticed Harry blush briefly, but Hiccup, nothing. I had hoped Harry could further things along himself back in the village last night to encourage Hiccup to see Harry as who he is.

I soon saw them walking down, with a large basket of various fishes I could smell, and a foreign object, smelling like soot and something else I don't recognize. I scented the boys again, and realized that Harry's soul-bond scent is getting stronger and his natural scent smells like sandalwood and sweet herbs, realizing that Harry had the opportunity to sleep with Hiccup in fur coverings still, yet Hiccup's soul-bond scent is strangely holding back like he's ashamed of liking Hiccup more than he should.

I was puzzled and infuriated mentally as I knew Viking males can mate together like any other couple. There must be a reason why Hiccup is acting like this. But I am instantly hungry. {"Hey, big guy. Alright, here you go, Toothless.".} Harry grunted as he put down the large basket, and shoved it down, as Hiccup commented out loud, {"Today, you got salmon, Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.".}

I hissed loudly in disgust, not eel! Hiccup picked it in confusion, and I flared open my wings in defense, growling as I reared back, {"No, no, I get it!".} Hiccup threw it away far away from me, and Harry crooned softly, {Aw, I guess Toothless doesn't like eel much like us. Another thing we have in common.".} I snorted as I settled down, eating up all the delicious fish, hardly hearing the boys's conversation, then froze slowly when I felt a weight upon my tail, wiggling it to feel what it's doing, and realizing that it's my tailfin, it's back!

I flared out, my wings fully wide open, then I burst up into the air, flapping my wings, I felt more complete than I could ever remember, then I began falling. Not again! Then I flew up, hearing Harry's voice shout, {Yeah, Hiccup, go, go! Alright, Toothless!".} I suddenly heard Hiccup's voice, almost like he's behind me, {"Yes, it's working, it's working! I did it!".} I dipped my head down to see Hiccup sitting upon my tail, holding one of my wings, and I growled lightly as I strangely didn't like him sitting upon my tail like that, and I whipped him off.

I suddenly fell, noticing that my missing tail wing is not real, yet it's there, flimsy unlike the other side. I crashed into the pond, panting and shaking off the water off my pelt, growling in surprise as I saw Hiccup swim up to the surface of the pond, indicating that he crashed into the pond too. He shouted, {"Yeah!".}

Harry ran up to the shore side where Hiccup is, calling out, {"Hiccup, are you okay?".} Hiccup nodded as he swam over to the shore, laughing,{"Never better, Harry! Did you see that?! I helped a Night Fury fly with a invention I made. Toothless flew!".} I widened my eyes as I realized that Hiccup made this wing, this fake wing, just for me to fly again. I climbed back out into my side of the shore, snorting softly.

I then saw Hiccup ask for Harry's help to get him out of the pond, and hands were grabbed, and suddenly Harry was pulled into the pond with a yelp of surprise, and Hiccup snickering. I purred to myself as I laid down, realizing that I am watching another moment of the boys again. When Harry resurfaced, he glared at Hiccup, then smirked as he splashed at Hiccup, who shrieked in laughter, earning Harry to giggle. They splashed each other a bit more, then Harry moved to touch Hiccup on the shoulder, {You're it!".}

Hiccup growled playfully, and he then swam hard as he could, chasing Harry, and Harry kept dodging him left and right as best as he could in the water, as it's a bit harder to play tag than doing it on land. Hiccup then smirked, diving underwater, and Hiccup stopped, looking around, calling out, {Hiccup? Where are you? Hiccup?".}

Suddenly Hiccup came up under Harry, earning Harry to shriek in surprise again, sitting upon Hiccup's shoulders as Hiccup held him by the legs. I tilted my head in curiosity as I had never seen this one move before, then I heard Harry giggling as Hiccup was poking Harry's feet, causing Harry to rear backwards, and Hiccup smirked, letting go of Harry's legs. Harry then fell backwards into the water with a big splash, and he soon resurfaced again.

{Oi, that's not fair, Hiccup, tickling's not part of the game!".} Harry proclaimed with a soft glare and a smile at Hiccup who shrugged helplessly, pulling up a grin. {"Come on, we better get dry. I think I am done swimming for today.".} Hiccup said, and Harry nodded. The duo then swam to the shore as I got up, walking to them, sniffing to make sure that they aren't hurt anywhere. I also smelled their emotional scents. Harry somehow feels happy and sad at the same time, and his soul-bond scent is vibrating, almost like Harry wants to do something to Hiccup, and Hiccup feels happy, thoughtful, yet his soul-bond scent is still resisting, but it's weak right now.

I then remember something that human couples do, and I smirked, casually moving around them, making them look at me as I had my tail behind them, and purring softly as I pushed my head into the boys's chests, causing them to fall, grab each other, tripping over my tail, and landing with a thump on the ground, with Harry at bottom and Hiccup at top, and their mouths are touching each other, their eyes widening in surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

(No one's P.O.V.)

Harry often dreamed of kissing Hiccup further than the occasional kiss, and he wanted more. Right now, staring into Hiccup's widened leaf-green eyes, Harry blinked, and let out a purr at the sensation of Hiccup's soft, thin lips, and Hiccup shuddered, and kissed Harry harder which he returned with joy. Harry's arms wrapped around Hiccup's neck as Hiccup's hands moved up Harry's neck, caressing his ears softly which Harry shivered at, and then Hiccup furrowed his fingers into my hair.

Harry's hands could feel Hiccup's back of the neck, stroking it softly, causing Hiccup to growl lightly at the sensation. Harry gasped gingerly at Hiccup's teeth biting briefly upon Harry's lips, causing Harry to open up his lips, and Harry felt a warm sensation moving across his lips, realizing that Hiccup's tongue is teasing him. Harry growled softly, and his tongue wrestled with Hiccup's tongue, feeling a shiver down his spine, and hearing Hiccup gasp.

Harry felt Hiccup's hands move down from his hair, grazing among his neck, and suddenly, Harry's shirt was lifted up, his cool hands touching Harry's chest, making Harry gasp out loud as he wrestled Hiccup's tongue back, kissing him sloppily and passionately. Harry then moved his hands up into Hiccup's hair, forcing Hiccup to lean forward, and adjust his body alongside Harry's body, causing Hiccup to groan into Harry's mouth, enabling Harry to move his tongue into Hiccup's moist mouth, wrestling for dominance.

Harry won the battle, and his hands then moved down, caressing Hiccup's back, then moving underneath Hiccup's trousers to grab into Hiccup's buttocks, causing Hiccup to yelp in surprise, opening up his leaf-green eyes which was closed the entire time, and backing up from Hiccup as his private area twitched angrily at the loss of room, panting heavily, having Harry open his emerald-green eyes confusedly and saddened as he laid on his back, resting upon his elbows, and his head tilting in one direction.

{"What the Thor's are we doing?".} Hiccup replied. Harry whispered, {"You hate me.".} He shook his head, and turned around, getting up to run, sobbing, having Hiccup stare after him in shock and surprise. {"Wait, wait, Harry! I don't hate you! I am so scared, so confused. I thought this wasn't good for me..".} He attempted to call out to Harry, and sighed in despair and confusion. A warble and a snort-growl as Hiccup's vest was grabbed by the matchmaker of the boys, Toothless The Night Fury himself, and landing him on two feet, causing Hiccup to glare at Toothless.

{"Hey, why did you do that?!".} Hiccup snapped half-heartedly, and Toothless growled at him, his eyes staring at him as his paws push Hiccup into walking. {"What, you want me to go after Harry?".} Hiccup asked in confusion. Toothless crooned in a nod, warbling urgently, pushing Hiccup hastily to go after Harry. {"Alright, alright, bud, I am going, don't push me, Toothless!".} Hiccup pushed Toothless's head off his side, and going into a sprint to find Harry wherever he is.

Toothless sighed deeply, hoping that the stupid boy will make up with sweet Harry. He saw everything, happy that Harry actually put things in motion finally, but now, Hiccup interrupted it harshly with his brain, not his body. He saw that Hiccup's soul-bond scent is getting stronger yet still a bit weak and quite blurred, yet Harry's soul-bond scent is so strong, but heartbroken right now, if Toothless was right of Harry's sudden sadness. Humans are so complicated.


	13. Chapter 13

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I cried softly to myself as I hid inside a deep hollow tree at the base, upset that Hiccup didn't like me for who I am. I gave everything, everything I could. I kissed him, did the tongue dominance thing I saw occasionally back at the village, and also the hand movement for pleasure. He did similarly, yet he rejected me!

I suddenly heard a distant voice calling for me. {"Harry, Harry, where are you? I didn't mean to hurt you! I was so confused. I mean, I don't even know if I have feelings for you, but seeing you back there, your face, you were so upset. I am so sorry. I never knew that you actually liked me so much that we did the make-out thing back there. I want to try again, if you want me to. I am so stupid that I hurt you. Toothless indicated that much too. He wanted me to make up with you for some reason, and I want to apologize. Please, you're my best friend. You always have been there for me, Harry. Please forgive me. I don't know how to do this love thing, but I want to try together with you. Harry?".} I heard his voice cracking there and here, sounding so desperate and lost.

I sighed softly, blinking slowly as I took in Hiccup's words. He sounds really upset. I heard distant footsteps getting closer, and I peeked slightly to see Hiccup's familiar brown boots in my view. He was standing, murmuring, {Oh, Harry, please answer me. I am really so sorry.".} I licked my lips, and exhaled quietly before I called out, {"You're forgiven, Hiccup.".}

Hiccup shrieked out of surprise, his feet frantic, {"Harry, where are you? You sound really close by. I can't see you.".} I giggled, imagining his look of surprise as I realized I must have sounded like a ghost or something. {Hiccup, in here, in the hollow tree.".} Hiccup then leaned down, his leafy-green eyes blinking to take me in, and smiled softly, and bit his lip nervously which is kinda cute on him, {Can I come in?".}

I nodded, {"Sure, there's plenty of room in here. This is actually my secret space, like how your invention room is your secret space.".} Hiccup came in, stepping in, looking around to see that there's a nest of leaves under us, and a tucked pillow. {"That explains those times you needed to think. Your thinking place, huh?".} I smiled widely, and looked at him, {"Are you really going to try this love thing for me?".}

Hiccup licked his lips, {"Yes, I am. I want to make you happy, and if this love thing makes you happy, then I am happy. Please?".} I then crawled to him, and stared softly into my favorite feature of my crush, his beloved eyes, and replied, {"Nothing could make me happier than you, Hiccup.".} I reached a hand out, but resisted, looking down, knowing that Hiccup didn't like my advances earlier.

A calloused, slender hand appeared in my sight, and tilted my chin up, and suddenly I felt his lips touching me, and I moaned lightly as I kissed back, surprised yet happy. Hiccup's other hand then caressed my neck, causing me to purr at the sensation, which Hiccup growled lightly, his chin-clad hand moved down and under my shirt, caressing my chest softly, and I moaned louder, my mouth moving slightly as I tilted my head a little bit to allow Hiccup to kiss me deeper.

I moved my hands into his hair, caressing it lightly, and Hiccup then removed his lips from mine, and then sucked upon my neck which I growled lightly, and realized that my private area was twitching quite badly, and I glanced down to see Hiccup closing his eyes as he then pepper-kissed all over my neck, which I took a chance glance at his private area which is twitching badly too. I licked my lips, and whispered, {"Hiccup, please, some more.".}

Hiccup whispered huskily, {"What is your wish, Harry?".} I sighed softly as I grabbed Hiccup's hand, and moved it to my private area, and Hiccup's eyes widened. He then smiled at me with a gentle look, and then I gasped out loud as I felt his hand caressing my privates through my trousers, {Hiccup!".} I knew Hiccup had some experience with this on his own, but I never expected it to be so good. Hiccup then growled at my voice, and his tongue then darted through my lips, exploring which I purred at, and I then moved my hands down to caress his chest under his shirt.

I felt his rumbling purr, and I mewled when his hand gripped my privates, and I knew I had to wrestle back for dominance which I immediately loved to do. My tongue wrestled hard as one of my hands moved down, cautiously caressing Hiccup's privates, hearing Hiccup gasp suddenly, {'Aah, Harry!".} then his hand then back stroked my privates firmly which I groaned loudly at, and I then moved my head down, moving my lips across to kiss his neck, which Hiccup moaned lightly when I sucked his neck momentarily.

I then moved my chest-clad hand behind his back, scratching softly which Hiccup growled, feeling his spine shiver underneath my hand, and I purred as I daringly back-stroked Hiccup's privates, hearing Hiccup gasp and I let go of his neck, and glancing up to see Hiccup's closed eyes, and I giggled, {"My inventor, please do more.".}

Hiccup opened his eyes at me, and smirked as he nodded, moving his lips to my ear, exhaling softly, {"Of course, my raven.".} I shivered at his breath tickling my ear, then I gasped as his lips sucked upon my ear, and I whimpered in delight as he still continued sucking it, and I knew I wanted to make him happy, and I stoked his privates harder, which Hiccup gasped at. His breath tickled me again, and I immediately turned my head, kissing him again, moaning at the familiar sensation. His other hand moved away from my chest, then I gasped as he grabbed my butt, pushing me closer, and my tongue then wrestled for dominance with his tongue.

His other hand stroked my privates faster, making me mewl loudly, and I felt all the heat flush down to my privates, and I felt scared when my privates became so tight. {Hiccup, I feel like I am going to burst.".} I whimpered into his mouth, and Hiccup let go of my tongue, his eyes opening up once more, and whispered, {"It's okay, Harry. It happens naturally. Let it all go when you're ready. Please help me let it go too, we're doing it together, remember?".}

I nodded, and I then moved my hand to stoke Hiccup's privates faster, hearing Hiccup groan and I looked at Hiccup, {"Hold me, Hiccup.".} He smiled, and moved closer, and I gasped as my privates were brushed along Hiccup's privates underneath, and I liked the feeling immediately, and I lifted my hand from Hiccup's privates as I moved even more closer, hearing Hiccup's gasp as I felt his privates thrust against my thigh, and I hugged Hiccup with both arms, my hands on the backs of his shoulders as I whimpered, attempting to thrust my privates against his thigh, hearing Hiccup's gasp, and his hand freed my privates, joining with his butt-clad hand moving up to hold me close, my face nuzzling into his chest, with Hiccup's lips kissing my hair softly, and whispering, {"Harry, kiss me.".}

I moved back slightly to see Hiccup's face full of love and something else I couldn't decipher, and I licked my lips, and I then kissed him, softly, then harder. Hiccup moaned as his privates moved again and again, his height rising as he got up upon his knees, kissing me back, his hands scratching my back, making me moan, getting up slowly as my privates moved again and again, and I then whimpered as they are only getting tighter and tighter, and I then bit into Hiccup's lips, hearing Hiccup gasp, and I let go, and I never felt so better than now, and Hiccup apparently felt the same as I felt his privates disappear back to normal, knowing that my privates is doing the same as well.

I then pulled back, rubbing my lips together, looking at a flushed Hiccup who's looking so relieved. I weakly asked, {"Did I do it right?".} Hiccup looked confused at first then blinked with a soft smile, {Your first time, huh?".} I nodded shyly, and Hiccup grinned, kissed me on the cheek, {"You did wonderfully great, Harry. Are you feeling sticky now?".}

I nodded, {"That's normal, right?".} Hiccup nodded, {"Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here, and head back to the house.".} I grew concerned, {"Are you okay, Hiccup?".}

{"Never better, my raven. I just need a bath, that's all.".} He replied casually, and I smiled gratefully, agreeing with him. We then headed out of my thinking place, walking back to the house. I strangely am so tired, but I figure it's normal with this sort of thing, after all, it's a condition of the love thing. I smiled, shyly grabbing Hiccup's hand, causing Hiccup to look at me, and smile, accepting my hand in his hand, walking side by side. I only hope Toothless will forgive us for being distracted today.


	14. Chapter 14

(Hiccup's P.O.V.) -Some weeks later-

I smiled softly as I adjusted my weight upon Toothless's saddle, and I loved to go out riding ever since I discovered that memorable day. {"Hey, bud, ready for the big one?".} Toothless warbled happily and I chuckled. {"I only wish Harry would've accompanied us today. You know how he loves to watch us fly.".} Toothless crooned sadly with a nod. I strangely had a routine all those weeks since I willingly became Harry's lover.

Every Manadagr, Tysdagr, and Odinsdagr morning, I have class, and most afternoons are spent with Toothless and Harry. Some evenings, I work at the Forge while Harry helps Elder Gothi stock up her herbs and stuff, or preparing the food for dinner at home. On Porsdagrs, I work fully in the Forge with Harry helping around. And on Frjadagars, I either have class or flying with Toothless. On Laugadagrs, I have special make-out time with Harry, and those nights are the best. On Sunnudagrs, I have my own invention time while Harry often goes off to the Kill Ring, volunteering to feed the dragons. He also does it on some other nights in secret as well.

For the same reason I bonded with Toothless as my dragon and I as his rider, Harry seems to be bonded to the Deadly Nadder, and often feed her the most, talk and gain trust with her. He recently told me that he named her already, the name being 'Skychaser', due to the color of her pelt, and how she loves to play fetch.

It's strangely right that I felt so good to be with Harry. I never noticed Astrid anymore, as there was quite a bad dream I had of her bad-calling Harry god-awful names, and he was crying which I despised to see. I luckily saved him, and actually yelled at her in the dream. From since then, I knew Astrid isn't right for me, especially with the fact that she's quite a scary, badass, tough woman. I knew she had a soft side somewhere as I remembered some old times way back then when she and the others didn't tease r glare at me. I had a feeling that there's a better man for her than me. I mean, I am not a Viking as Harry told me so many times.

Toothless was actually delighted when he saw us holding hands the next day after our first make-out in Harry's thinking place. Speaking of, {"Toothless, let's do it. I can feel it. Today's the big one, the big day.".} I replied happily, and Toothless growled. I then looked down at my cheat sheet, checking out the positions of Toothless's prosthetic tailwing. {"Three, no, wait, four."} I muttered, then adjusted the pedal, adjusting the wing, hearing Toothless's grumble. We steadily flew under the arch stacks, making it to the other side, and I laughed. {Alright, it worked!".}

I then looked down at the sheet again, mumbled to myself, {"Three.".} I then adjusted the pedal again, nudging Toothless into the right, then I yelped in surprise when we encountered a sea stack, touching it. Toothless growled grumpily, and I tried to steer again, and another sea stack again! Toothless growled angrily, as I apologized, {"Sorry, sorry, bud!".}

I then received a ear flap into my face from Toothless, {Yes, yeah, I got it. Four.".} I then pulled Toothless up as I adjusted the pedal again. I laughed as I felt the wind hitting my face, realizing that we're actually flying. Toothless's wings were really flying up into the clouds! {"Yeah, yeah, baby! Go, Toothless! This feels so awesome! The wind in- CHEAT SHEET! STOP!".} I froze as I realized Toothless stopped flying, and my suspension cord came loose as I grabbed the cheat sheet.

Then we fell, and I screamed for my life. I kept seeing my life flash by, and I then see Harry repeating in every part of my life, his goofy smile, his bright green eyes, how he supported me so much, becoming my lover. I wished I had told him that I actually loved him so much! I continued screaming, reaching for Toothless, {Toothless, bud, come back to me! Come on, so, that's it, closer, closer! Ow! Okay, okay, got it, got it. Oh, gods!".}

I never felt so pierced by the wind as we dived, hearing Toothless scream-roar, and I saw the maze of sea-stacks, and I looked at the cheat sheet, and threw it away, and I gave it all I got, remembering Harry's words, {"If you are having a problem, don't give up fixing it and give it all you got.".}

I yelled as I realized I made it through, with no scratches, no bruises, all alive with Toothless roaring in triumph. He then blasted a fireball which I groaned out loud, knowing that we're about to go through, and sure enough, I felt slightly hot, my hair and face covered with soot. I then directed Toothless to a beach unknown by Berkians except for me and Harry. We landed quite successfully, and I smiled, knowing Toothless deserves something for today's success, and I turned to the satchel at the side of the saddle, bringing out a fishing pole, and humming as I directed the string out to sea.

I may not be good at using weapons like my neighbors, but I can fish quite well, thanks to Dad's oftentimes trips when I was younger. A while later, I caught enough fish for Toothless's appetite, and one for me as I had forgotten about lunch again, building up a campfire with Toothless lighting it up with one of his flares, and we settled down.

A horde of Terrible Terrors then found us, thanks to the scent of the fish, and I snickered when Toothless teased one of them when the little guy tried to steal one of Toothless's fish, and I smiled softly as I petted the Terror softly, amazed at everything I had learned from Toothless, all the dragons I knew about, and sighed as I then checked my fish which is freshly done by now. I then ate it slowly, nibbling as I was lost in thought again.

Toothless then shot up, his head darting around, his ears up, and his tongue waggled, and I looked around, and saw Harry coming up to us via the slight beachline. {"Harry! Hey, you couldn't believe this. We actually flew this time, for real! I was a natural! You should have seen it! It was both terrifying yet amazing!".} I happily babbled as Harry got closer, and I then frowned when I heard no answer from him. I took a look at him, and his face was pale, his eyes were full of concern.

{"Harry? What's wrong?".} I asked worriedly. Harry sighed, weakly patted Toothless on the nose, and sat down a distance from me, near the fire. {"Your dad's back. I just saw him nearly a hour ago. I overheard him talking to Gobber about you and the class. Stoick's really excited, but he doesn't know how you were doing so well. He was saying that tomorrow's Judgement day in the Ring. You and Astrid. Hiccup, you have to fail, you can't win, because if you win, you will have to-".} Harry looked at me seriously.

I furrowed my eyes confusedly, then widened them in horror as I remembered the traditions of the Ring. {"Shite.".} I knew that if I was made the winner of the last class before the 'big day', I have to kill a dragon. I knew Astrid was the best Viking of our age-mates, yet with everything I have been doing to avoid mysef, and the others being killed in class, I was seen as the underdog. What are the odds of it all?

{"Yeah. And I am scared too. I mean, you know how Berk is acting strange because of you, but if they knew what you couldn't do, they will kick you out! I don't want to lose you!".} Harry confessed, scared out of his wits as he suddenly hugged me, whimpering. I sighed deeply as I hugged him back, kissing him on his forehead, seeing that Toothless had curled around us, protecting us from the evils of the world, crooning softly.

{"Harry, you know I don't want to disappoint Dad, yet I don't want to disappoint you either. Gods, this is so confusing.".} I confessed quietly. Harry exhaled heavily, {Hiccup, I think we should run away. I mean, think about it. Berk has been disappointed in you since forever, and they're acting like, like you're a famous guy just for excelling in class!".} I widened my eyes at him, pulling back in surprise. I often dreamed of living in the forest like a week or two, but forever, out there?

I shook my head softly, {"Harry, just give me tonight to think.".} Harry looked at me in surprise, then nodded in understanding, {"Okay, but if anything happens, let me know. I was planning to free Skychaser soon from the Ring. She hates it, and she wants to be free, like the others.".}

I widened my eyes, {No, Harry. You can't, not with Dad around.".} Harry glared at me, {"You know I care about Skychaser, and you, and Toothless, and that's it. I like your dad and all, but Berk hates me!".} I blinked in shock at his shout, and exhaled, {"Did Snotlout hurt you?".}

He shook his head, {No, but I heard people whispering about me. I think somebody saw us kissing or something, and they were talking about us behind our backs, talking about stuff I don't understand, like taking advantage of my body for your pleasure.".} I growled lightly at the comments, and I knew I was not doing anything extreme like that, heck, I followed Dad's orders from that big talk I had with him long ago before he left. I was only showing Harry how to relieve himself, making out, and kissing, hugging, and affectionate touches, all in our love.

I know I am too young still for that extreme kind of stuff, and Harry is even younger, but it was acceptable to date still. I sighed heavily as I realized Berk has gone too far to spread rumors about my raven and me, yet they didn't care as they were only wanting to watch me and the others in the Ring. I only hoped Dad hasn't heard about them, or he will give me a hell of a talk, ground me, or worse. If the worst scenario comes to be real, I knew I have to obey Harry's wishes as I love him and he loves me.

{"Harry, let's head back to the Cove, so we can hide Toothless, and then go back to Berk, if not for the last time, and hope that Dad isn't in a mood to talk to me. We will keep the fin and saddle on Toothless, just in case.".} I exhaled as I got up, helping Harry as well, with Toothless snuffling and crooning as he got up as well, following us as Harry nodded, agreeing to my plan.


	15. Chapter 15

(Harry's P.O.V.) -That night-

I shrank back into my knees as I tried to cover my ears, whimpering in fright when Stoick's yells got louder and louder, with Hiccup shouting at him. {"I never wanted to hurt Harry at all, I obeyed the Talk rules, and I was showing him all my love because I love him! He loves me, Dad! And now you're scaring him!".}

Stoick growled, {"Then those rumors aren't true?".} Hiccup shook his head vigorously, {"Gods, Dad, no! Somebody must have assumed the worst, and they're scaring Harry, because of it. They aren't real! I know better!".} Stoick stared at him, sighing heavily, {"Fine, Hiccup, but if I get a trace of anything, something that is causing those rumors, you're never to initiate contact with Harry because he will be living with Elder Gothi then, understand?!".} I widened my eyes, my heart hurting at the thought of never talking to Hiccup again, and I whispered, {"Hiccup.".}

Hiccup looked over at me, then turned to look at Stoick, steely replied, {"Crystal clear, Dad.".} Stoick then nodded, then left the loft, heading downstairs, his footsteps getting quieter. I raised my head up, shaking back and forward with my hands grabbing around my knees, {"He really meant it, Hiccup.".} I heard a soft sigh, and then I saw him sitting next to me, one-armed hugging me into his chest, and his other hand rubbing my knee softly, {"Are you feeling better now?".} He whispered softly, and I nodded weakly, {"I was really scared of him, Hiccup, I didn't mean to, but he was so loud.".}

Hiccup gave a hum, then rubbed my arm softly, stroking it back and forth as he sang my best favorite lullaby. I don't know where I got it, but I had the faintest feeling that my mother did it first for me when I was a baby. Hiccup reverently learned the English words for me, and ever since, in chance opportunities like now, he sang for me.

 _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._

 _Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

I yawned softly, exhausted after today's tidings, and I raised my head once more to kiss Hiccup's cheek, causing Hiccup to look at me with love, and smiling, {"You want me to hold you?".} I nodded, and whispered, {"Until I go to sleep.".} Hiccup then moved ahead, removed my beloved goat coat blanket I had brought from Trader Johehim a season ago, along with a black bear cover that Hiccup surprisingly bought for me. I then crawled under my blanket, settled upon my sheep wool pillow, and turning my face to Hiccup who covered me immediately.

He then laid down, resting above my blanket, his left arm covering me, holding me, while his right arm tucked against my side, his face sitting above my head as I tucked into his shoulder/chest, and whispered again, {"Please sing it again.".} I felt Hiccup's chest rumble of a chuckle, and his soft reply, {"Of course, my raven.".} He then sang slowly this time, effecting me to blink my eyes tiredly and slowly, as I soon knew nothing as I fell asleep, welcoming Niorun's warm presence.

(Toothless's P.O.V.)-Next afternoon-

I heard Hiccup and Harry calling for me, and I smiled widely, scenting them in the Cove, and I growled softly, purring in surprise when I saw two baskets behind the boys's backs, and I came closer, sniffing curiously. Harry noticed me first, {"Hey, big guy. We got some trouble in the village, so eat up.".} He then dropped the basket, and kicked it over with a grunt, and my favorite fish came spilling out.

I warbled excitedly as I ate up the delicious cod, barely noticing that Hiccup's basket had two human contraptions that the boys took to wear over their chests, and Hiccup sighed, {"We better hurry before anyone notices that a dragon's disappeared this evening.".}

Harry glared at him, {"What about the others, Hiccup?".} Hiccup bit his lip, wilting a bit at Harry's glare, {"That's the thing. One dragon, nothing to it, but all of them, somebody's bound to notice!".} I was confused to hear their conversation. I thought they were talking about me at first, then I realized they were talking about the place where dragons are imprisoned. I snorted softly as I took in their soul-bond scents. They are almost there to being connected, basically needing to have the mating or the ability to read/communicate through minds and moods. Dragons needed to mate first before having the ability, but for humans, I am not really sure, for some reason, since Harry became used to loving Hiccup, I could feel his hidden core. I have seen magic too often when I used to travel before the Evil Queen took my will.

Harry surely has magic inside him, yet it's not in his aura like the magic users I saw, just bubbling inside him, deep in his core, almost like he couldn't show it at all, maybe his past has to do with it. I only heard tidbits from Hiccup's talks when he solely came to visit me, but it's enough to understand that Harry had came from a complicated time of his life, and was saved by Hiccup and a respected elder in the village. All dragons can sense magic just like I do, and some fear it for a unreasonable explanation. _Oh, by the Guardians, the Evil Queen possibly could flee away at the scent of Harry, but he's too young to fight back, and he's containing it himself!_

I then knew he and Hiccup had to see the Evil Queen one way or another, and I hated to do it, but I have to. I sprinted to Harry, picking him up in my gums, throwing him over my back, and I didn't care to hear Hiccup's shouted plea when I ran under him, boosting him back into my saddle, and I then ran to the biggest boulder, and hopped off, hearing the boys's yells as I flapped and flipped so hard that I felt the air thinning around us, and slowed down into a steadily direct flight, smiling as I knew I was heading the right way back to the Nest, yet I shuddered mentally when I knew I will have to encounter her 'control'.

I heard Harry exclaiming in delight when he realized that he was actually flying upon me, with Hiccup at front, comforting him as best as he could, as I could smell their delighted, curious, awed emotional scents, and I saw a familiar sight. The World Lights are revealing themselves tonight, maybe for Hiccup and Harry as I wanted them to know what laid beyond Berk.

{"So, this is how you see the world, big guy.".} Hiccup patted my side, and I tilted my head back to see him smiling widely, and I knew I made the right decision. {"Well, you're not bragging, Hiccup. You're a natural Dragon Rider, and the first one too. I can't wait to follow you on Skychaser once we get her out.".}

Hiccup laughed lightly, {"Heh, what can I say? Toothless's awesome. We will head back to Berk after Toothless shows us what he wants us to see.".} I heard Harry giggle softly, and I was shaking my head, as I could practically smell the attraction..again. Wait, that sound, no, no, The Call. I followed it instantly, distinctly hearing Hiccup and Harry's confused yelps as I darted, shifted, and flew, almost crashed into a horde of familiar dragons, my comrades, and I felt the boys shrinking down into my pelt and neck.

I shook off Hiccup's hand when he tried to grab my attention, and I snuffed, and shivered as I saw it, the Nest, the place where she is waiting. I blinked as I knew I had to protect the boys, they're my friends, my family. I landed deep into a crevice, peeking viciously around a shaft, my eyes wide. I watched my comrades dump all the food they caught, into the caverns where she is, and I eyed a slow Gronckle, dumping a puny fish. I shrank back slightly as I heard a low rumbling sound, and I saw **her.**

I heard the boys gasp and exhale sharply when they saw the Evil Queen, and I saw her smell, and Hiccup urged me, shaking me, {"Go, let's go, NOW!".} I then darted when she saw me, giving out a angry growl, trying to catch me, trying to see the way out through panicking dragons, and hearing a distinct dragon's scream, realizing that he is killed by her, and we dove, dived down from the volcano, and I growled sharply as I lost the Call, feeling relieved as I got back to fully normal.

I landed, glad to see familiar surroundings in the Cove, as I heard Hiccup and Harry exclaim. {"By Thor's beard, that must have been the queen, and the dragons are like her minions. That's why they were raiding Berk!".} Harry understood, telling Hiccup, who got off me, with Harry hopping off to follow Hiccup. I saw Hiccup looking down at the ground, and turned around, {"Harry, we don't have proof to show everyone, they will think that we're lying. Hell, Dad has been after the Dragons' Nest for ages! Who knew that only a dragon can find it?".} He then exhaled heavily, finishing his rant, and Harry softly replied, {"But we're the only ones who knows it now. So?".}

Hiccup nodded, {"You're right. Alright, my final exam is tomorrow. I will think of something, okay?".} Harry nodded, and kissed him on the lips, earning a gasp of surprise from Hiccup, and I purred smugly. They broke off for air, with Harry rubbing his arm shyly, {"That was for giving me the best ride of my life. Thanks, Hiccup.".} I grumbled softly, and Harry giggled, and looked at me, nuzzled his face into my cheek, {"You are the best dragon ever, Toothless.".} I crooned, and licked him in the face, earning Harry to shriek, {"Toothless, not the face. You know that doesn't wash out!".}

I snickered, my voice laughing-growling, and Hiccup laughed softly, and gulped when he received Harry's revenge in a pounce hug, rubbing his face into Hiccup's hair. Hiccup groaned in disgust, {"Fine, I deserve that. Come on, I need a bath. You need one too.".} Harry agreed, and they waved good-bye to me, saying good night. I called to them the same through they don't understand me at all, and I went to the cave nearby, heading to bed, warbling softly as I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

(Hiccup's P.O.V.) -Final Exam-

I held a breath as my arm held my recently gifted helmet. I stood before the gate that will hold my fate today, and I heard footsteps behind me, {"Hey, Hiccup. You better be careful.".}

I sighed, {"It's not the dragon I am worried about. I am going to put a end to this madness, Harry.".} I turned around to face Harry, his bright green eyes glittering softly of unshod tears, and I hugged him, whispered into his ear softly, {"If something goes wrong, make sure to hide Toothless, alright?".}

Harry's arms curled around me, sniffed, {"Don't you dare die on me today. I will take care of Toothless. You can do it, show everybody.".} I smiled softly, pulling back, and about to kiss him on the nose when Gobber interrupted, {"Come on, Hiccup. It's time.".} I gave a weak smile to Harry, and he nodded. I then put my helmet on, hearing the gate open and then close behind me.

I looked up at Dad, and bit my lip nervously as I grabbed a knife from the board, picking up a shield, and coming forward a little bit, and exhaling as I looked forward, {"I'm ready.".} The Monstrous Nightmare came out, full on, having fire on its pelt, roaring and fire-blasting all around the ring. I shook slightly as the dragon is way bigger than me. He stared at me, and unhooked his claws from the cage, and creeped along, growling lightly as I backed slowly, dropping the shield, and the knife.

{"It's okay, it's okay.".} I spoke softly as I held up my hands, noticing that the Nightmare was still wary of me, and I looked up at Dad who's stirring up in confusion, and I sighed deeply as I grabbed my helmet off my head, and said clearly, {"I am not a Viking.".} I threw the helmet away, and saw the Nightmare understanding instantly, and I held up my hand.

{Stop the fight!".} Dad growled, and I exclaimed loudly, {No, you all need to see this.".} I could feel the warm breath tickling my skin as the Nightmare's head came closer to touch my hand, slowly trusting me. I heard gasps, shouts, exclamations from everybody, and Dad suddenly shouted, {STOP THE FIGHT!".} His hammer crashed into the cage, suddenly angering the dragon, and I screamed, running for my life. I heard a familiar scream, {"HICCUP!"} The dragon continued to chase me while I dodged the fire-blasts, and I knew I had to get out of there, and grabbed a shield, and took cover.

{"Get out of there, Hiccup! Hold on!".} Harry screamed for me, and I heard a familiar whistle-screech, and I looked up to see Toothless flaring up and blasted the cage, the smoke filling up, as I got up, seeing Toothless fight the Nightmare, roaring and growling, hearing Gobber yell, {"Night Fury!".} Toothless then snapped at the Nightmare, pounced with a slash of his paw as he protected me from the back, {"Hiccup!".} I had a body of Harry crash into me, hugging, and crying. I held him as I saw the Nightmare shrinking back, and Toothless roared loudly, and the Nightmare whimpered, headed back to his room.

Toothless then growled protectively as he curled around us, and I then ran to his side, {"Toothless, you got to get out of here!".} I saw everybody swarm down, and Harry yelled at me, {"Hiccup, he can't!".} Then everything went wrong, so fast.

(No one's P.O.V.) -Hours later-

The Berkians approached the Nest, prepared the catapults, and their weapons, with one chained Toothless on the lead boat, and the Volcano was soon attacked. The Evil Queen came out, being clobbered by the catapults, and then firing upon the boats.

Stoick ordered the Berkians to go to safe ground, planning to distract the dragon, with his best friend Gobber's help. Stoick was nearly targeted, but saved in time when the Evil Queen was hit with a fire-blast. Hiccup and Harry was flying upon Skychaser, while Astrid and Snotlout was flying upon the Monstrous Nightmare, Tuffnut & Ruffnut was flying upon the Hideous Zippleback, and Fishlegs was flying upon the Gronckle, all freed from the Kill Ring.


	17. Chapter 17

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I grabbed the rope around Skychaser, with Hiccup holding on to me as I rode on, smiling as I heard him order the others, {"Legs, break it down!".} Fishlegs reported, {"Armored skull and tail for bashing, stand clear of it! Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell!".}

Hiccup then nodded, {"Lout, Astrid, Legs, keep in the blind spot, make some noise! Ruff, Tuff, make it mad, find out if it has a shot limit! Do it all, NOW!".}

They called out, {"Aye, aye, Hiccup!".} I then steered Skychaser, {"Come on, girl, go, go!".} Skychaser thrilled determinedly as we rode on, searching for Toothless. I looked for the blue shine of his scales, as I knew fire can reflect off scales as Hiccup called for him, and we heard a familiar roar, and Hiccup kissed me on the cheek, {"Be careful, raven.".}

{"Just get to him, and get back in the air, Hiccup, go!".} I smiled at him, watching him jump off into the ship next to Toothless, and I urged Skychaser, {"Alright, let's get the big bugger, shall we, Skychaser?".} She screeched understandingly, and I gave a whistle which she understood, and Skychaser inhaled deeply, and gave a fire-blast at the dragon's feet, hoping to take the Queen off her feet. The dragon was pissed off, for sure, and I darted around, watching out for her shots, and calling to Astrid, {"Astrid, go for the eyes! Snotlout, keep on the Nightmare!".}

I looked back to see any trace of Toothless, but nothing yet. I called to the twins, {"Do the blast at the sides, Twins!".} The Zippleback darted, screeching as they bellowed out gas at the side of the Queen, and sparked it out, earning a huge gash upon the side, having the Queen becoming enraged now. I saw Legs fall, and was relieved to hear his reply, and gasped when I saw the Queen's leg rear up, and I shouted, {"Fishlegs, get out of there!".}

Fishlegs screamed for his life, pushed the Gronckle to safety, narrowly dodging the leg, and I gave a sigh, and gasped when I heard a familiar roar, and turned to see Toothless flying up with Hiccup on him.

{"He's up! Astrid, get out of there, Snotlout, get her NOW! Everyone, get away, GO!".} I yelled, ordering them to fly to safety, flying around the Queen, and darting off, when I felt something catching me, and I turned, gasped to see The Queen inhaling, and I screamed for my life as I hung on the rope, as Skychaser flew so hard, whimpering and screeching, and then I heard a blast, startling my dragon, and I fell out, yelling.

The ground was coming so fast, then I yelped as a familiar paw grabbed my foot, hearing Hiccup's voice asking, {"Did you get him?".} I looked up to see Toothless looking down at me, and I laughed, smiling, {"Alright, Toothless!".} He growled happily, giving his famous gummy smile, and flipped me, grabbed my hand in his mouth, and then put me safely on the ground.

I panted heavily as I watched them, my family go off, and I blinked, licking my lips, and I heard the whistle-shot, and it hit surely on the backside, throwing off the Queen into the ground. I then gasped as I saw the Queen lift humongous wings, and with a quaking jump, the Queen flew, probably for the first time since decades as she's very, very fat, and I saw her chasing, no, hunting my family, and I growled.

I whistled to call Skychaser to my side, {"Can you fly, girl?".} Skychaser whimpered, shaking her head, saying that she's afraid now. I grabbed her horn and stared into her eyes, {"Skychaser, I need you, please.".} Skychaser narrowed her eyes as she realized that I was freaking serious. She then leaned down as I jumped into her back, finding the rope, and she flew off, growling as I urged her to hurry.

I then called Hiccup as we got close to him and Toothless, {"Hiccup, we got your back!".} Hiccup stared at me and then nodded, and we flew together into the clouds, hearing the roars from the Queen as she hunted us. I then gave the shot whistle again and again in par with Toothless's shots, and then I saw the Queen giving a huge fire spread, and I heard Hiccup yell in surprise, and I then growled, dug inside myself, finding that strange feeling that I knew I had to let go, to save him from being killed, and I then heard something click in my head.

I told Skychaser to bring the boys to safety, and she roared, and I gave out a thought I knew Hiccup could hear. _{"Don't give up.".}_ She then pushed the boys out of the way as I jumped off, staring into the darkness, and I screamed out loud, {"GO TO HELL!".} Then I knew nothing as the combination of the Queen's fire and Toothless's fire enveloped me.

What everybody saw is a huge burst of white lightning, with orange and blue blasts surrounding, as the Evil Queen was burned out on the inside, falling into the ground. A Night Fury landed clumsily safe, his eyes wide and terrified as the smoke surrounded the island, having his own rider call out for his soul bonded mate.

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

{"Harry, HARRY! FOR FREAKING THOR'S SAKE, PLEASE ANSWER ME!".} I screamed, calling for my lover, my life, my everything, my raven, running around as my heart was beating so hard. I looked around, panting heavily as I raked my hands through my hair furiously, and I heard a roar, and I froze as I looked to the right, seeing Toothless sniffing and hopping around something, no, someone. I ran, {"Harry, HARRY!".} To my shocked sight, I saw a naked Harry cuddled like a baby, his raven black hair accompanied by three colored streaks like his rune of the sun, in white, blue, and green.

I fell into my knees as I picked him into my lap, panicking as I listened for his heart, my head to his chest, and I heard it, a soft, weak thump. I exhaled, {"You're alive, thank the gods. I thought I lost you, my raven. Come on, wake up.".} I tried to wake him up, kissing him on the forehead, noticing that his scar had somehow faded. {"Harry, it's me, come on, Toothless's here too. Please wake up.".}

I felt a heavy hand upon my back, and I looked up to see Dad looking down at Harry, {"I think he's in a coma, son. These things take a while to go through, but he will wake up, I promise, Hiccup.".} I looked down at Harry who's looking like he's asleep, breathing slowly, and I sighed heavily as I hugged him to my chest, and I felt everybody watching, not hateful or angry, but curious and concerned. Toothless crooned lowly as he nuzzled Harry's side, and blinking worriedly with a whimper at me, {"I will be alright, Toothless. Harry's who I am worried about.".}

Dad then replied, {"Come on, son, we need to get home. Gothi will take a better look at Harry, don't you worry.".} I nodded and I got up, holding Harry softly, feeling him shiver slightly, and I was about to ask Dad if I could borrow his bear cape when he already did, smiling as he covered him for me, adjusting my hands to tuck the cape around my lover. For some particular feeling, I strangely knew everything's gonna be fine in Berk. I whispered to Harry, {"Wherever you are, Harry, come back to me. I will be waiting no matter what.".}


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my viewers. As you may have already guessed, the white lightning was ultimately the magic from Harry's core, and he gave it all he got, which is why he is in a magical coma, not that the Vikings don't know about it, but still a coma, nonetheless. The lightning bolt streaks in his hair; white for his magic, blue for Toothless's friendship, and green for Hiccup's love. And yes, he is slowly coming to truly process the next step in the soul bond with Hiccup: the mind connection. The mating ritual will come much later on.**

 **As for the special person I have spoke about in one of the chapters earlier, he will be in Berk very soon as he had sensed the energy of Harry's core outburst. And one very important thing to tell you all, the accidental Horcrux behind Harry's scar has been destroyed by the combination of Harry's magic, Toothless's blue fire, and the Queen's orange fire, which is why the famous scar is now faded. And now into this chapter. Enjoy, my viewers! -Traveler. P.S. Harry's still wearing his clothes in his coma dream.**

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I blinked, seeing green, and I groaned lightly as I strangely felt both exhausted yet energetic, and I soon was able to see a large meadow, yet the grass is strangely vibrant green, not dark green as I was used to seeing in Berk, and I looked around, and the surroundings looked so much like the Cove, without the cliff borders, and in place is the familiar forest. It was eerily silent, no chirping birds, no babbling waterfall, nothing I could hear, until I froze, hearing a unfamiliar sound.

It almost sounds like a light hammer hitting the steel on a bowl, and it was getting closer, and closer until I saw a shadow in the nearby trees, and it appeared into the sunlight, and I gasped, recognizing the great animal standing before me. It was a majestic stag, with a big rack of antlers just like the books I saw in the school library many years ago. His intelligent, incredible hazel eyes was staring at me, then it somehow changed, shrinking down and revealing a man. A very much familiar man that I should know, having messy, unkempt raven black hair, his familiar hazel eyes hiding behind square-framed wire glasses, and wearing a red and gold shirt, with black trousers, and scuffed black shoes.

He smiled at me, and spoke in English, "Hello, Harry.". I exhaled in surprise as a faint memory came to me, and I suddenly knew. I weakly whispered, "Dad?". He grinned, nodding, then a sound caught our attention, and another shadow appeared, revealing another animal I recognized in the books, yet the color is different. It's a Lynx with a gray pelt spotted in black, and it has bright green eyes. To my shock, the Lynx was carrying two puppies, one in her mouth while the other one is on the back.

I was confused as I didn't recognize the breed of the puppies, yet I know the colors. The first one had a auburn pelt while the other one had a dark brown pelt. Their eyes are hazel. The Lynx put the first one down, and leaned down to let the second one slide to the ground, yipping happily. The Lynx then changed shape, growing into a beautiful woman with fiery red hair down past the shoulders, and familiar bright green eyes, wearing a red blouse with a green skirt, and barefoot. "Oh, look at you, my baby boy. You've grown.". Her harmonious, soft voice spiked a memory within me, and I gasped, "Mother.".

She gave a soft sob as she nodded. I stared at them, then ran to hug Dad, his arms catching me, laughing out loud, "We missed you too, son!". I felt warm, soft hands hugging over us, and I knew they are real as I am right now. Then I realized immediately, gasping as I pulled back, "Am I in Valhalla?". Dad shook his head, "No, son, you are in a coma. We were able to come as your magic is depleted for now, but you will be back in Berk soon enough.".

"That's right, Harry. Don't worry, your sweet boyfriend Hiccup is waiting patiently. We really like him, son. He makes you happy, and that makes us happy and proud of you.". replied Mother. I gave a relieved sigh, happy to hear that my parents accepted me for who I am, and they liked Hiccup too! I then blinked in confusion, "Magic? Is that really real? The Dursleys lied to me all this time?".

Mother growled lightly, "I knew Tuney couldn't treat you right as she hated me so much. I can't wait to tell her off when she gets here for judgement!". Dad patted her shoulder, "Easy, Lily. Forget about her. We have some time to tell Harry about magic.". Mother nodded, "You're right, James. Speaking of magic, meet your twin siblings. They died along with me and your father in the attack that night.".

I heard squeaky barks, and I looked over to watch the changes. The auburn pup changed, growing into a lanky, grinning boy of 8 summers old, having a messy nest of auburn hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a blue shirt, with brown shorts, and barefoot. "Hi, Harry. I am your younger brother, my name is Eric Charlus Potter!". I chuckled, liking Eric already, strangely feeling like I'm protective of him, must be a sibling thing. I then looked at the other pup, who changed to grow into a smiling, cute girl of 8 summers old, having long silky brown hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a adorable rose pink dress with strapped white shoes.

She shyly smiled, "Hello, big brother. I am your younger sister, and my name is Natalie Lillian Potter, everybody calls me Tala.". Now with her, I am even more protective, as she looks smaller than Eric, and liking her so much. I smiled at her, "Hello, Tala, and Eric. I'd never imagine having little brothers or sisters, but you two are my family, and family protects each other.". The twins grinned at me, and hugged me out of nowhere, hearing Dad and Mother chuckle in amusement and adoration. I then knew I would listen to my parents and my baby siblings in whatever they will tell me, and I hope I won't forget them when I get back to Hiccup and Toothless.


	19. Chapter 19

(Toothless's P.O.V.) - A few days later-

I exhaled heavily as I sat upon my newly rock bed, watching Hiccup sleeping in his high seat, clutching Harry's hand as Harry laid unconscious on his bed. The window is open, revealing the fresh blue sky, dragons and their riders flying around, the sounds of construction upon the dens of the village, the distant smell of fish in the big bowl in the center of the village. The father of Hiccup, and apparently the Alpha of the village is also worried about Harry as well, but not quite enough as Hiccup is, and his other emotions are wavering low or high like anger, joy, sadness, and most of all, hope.

I could smell that Hiccup's soul bond scent is getting stronger, never resisting to give any trace of love toward Harry; kissing, talking, sleeping, feeding, touching. For some reason, Harry's soul bond scent remains the same as before, yet it seems to be bubbling under his coma scent. I also could see traces of his emotions as well, like happiness, joy, concern, curiosity in his coma scent, almost like he's in a long dream.

Harry's dragon, Skychaser, who has became one of my friends, she is especially concerned about her rider, missing out a lot of fun out there. I spoke to her that Harry is rather a strong boy, and he will wake up soon enough. She understood me reluctantly, but she often waits outside the house, hoping to have a sign, something that Harry is okay. I then huffed lightly as I settled down, heading for my nap when I heard a soft moan, and I lift my head, staring at the bed across the room, then I saw Harry's eyes open, revealing his sparkly green eyes, and he blinked, looked around weakly, and smiled widely to see Hiccup near him, and I immediately scented the attraction.

Harry then saw me, and winked, and then pretended to be back to his coma, and I smirked, realizing that he wants privacy with Hiccup. I then stepped off, crooning and nuzzling Hiccup to get him waking up, and Hiccup muttered, {"Toothless, what do you want now, bud?".} I whimpered, sniffing at Harry's skin, and then I shrugged, shivering.

{"Oh, the air. I suppose it's getting cooler as it's past noon. I don't want Harry to catch a chill, thanks, Toothless.".} He spoke as he got up from his high seat and closed the window, and went back to his seat, as I yawned slightly, heading downstairs to the firepit as I wanted some heat nearby to help me sleep, smiling to myself as any second now, Harry will make himself known.

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly, {"If you are awake right now, I would love to make out with you, my raven. It's such a perfect day for it. Berk's doing great, my dad actually got a conversation with Toothless yesterday, Astrid even asked about you, wondering if you wouldn't mind helping her how to teach one of the Deadly Nadders to play fetch.".} I grabbed Harry's hand, rubbing it softly, and I gasped as I felt his hand tighten, and he gave a groan. I leaned forward to see his beautiful green eyes open, and they sparkled when he saw me. He smiled widely, {"Hiccup.".} I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt slightly, and exhaled, {"Harry.".}

Harry then smirked, {"Is that true when you said that you'd make out with me right now, my inventor?".} I gaped, and stuttered, {"How d-did- Oh, that crazy lizard. He planned for this, and I was not even awake, and -".} I suddenly received Harry's lips as he supported himself up, and I exhaled as he pulled back, {"I could get used to this.".} Harry giggled, and I loved the sound of it. I growled playfully as I kissed him, relishing in his soft, plump lips, and I heard a moan, and I jumped into the bed, molding into his body which is in a long shirt and trousers right now. I grabbed his shoulders as I moved Harry closer, and I felt his lips open, and I happily moved my tongue into his moist mouth, the sensation of my tongue wrestling with his tongue, sending down shivers down my spine, and I heard him whimper happily.

I felt his hands coming under my shirt, and I yelped softly as I felt my nipples being caressed, and I then moved my hands down his back, and then grabbed his butt, hearing Harry moan, and he growled as he pulled back, then sucked upon my neck which I moaned, and I moved my lips to suck on his sweet spot, his ears. As soon as I sucked on them, Harry immediately purred which I smiled, missing this sound the most, and I instantly felt his privates twitching against my belly. My hands caressed his butt, groping it gently as I felt his privates thrust against my belly.

I growled, instantly feeling my privates awaken at the action, and Harry's hands then moved from my chest to my back, scratching it slowly, making me moan. My privates moved immediately, hitting his side of the thigh, hearing Harry meow in surprise. I smirked, and I moved my lips to his neck, suckling slowly, hearing Harry whimper. I knew that Harry did caress my nipples as a new thing, and I growled, wanting to surprise him. I then removed my hands, moving up under his shirt, and instantly once I caressed his nipples, he yelped a pitch louder than I did.

Harry then whimpered, {"Hiccup, do something new, please.".} I blinked at his wish, and stopped from suckling his neck, and then I nodded, forever wanting to do this since he now introduced the nipples into our make-out thing, and I pulled back, staring at him, {"To be honest, I saw you naked back at the Nest, and since then, I wanted to see your lovely chest. Can I remove the shirt, please?".} Harry exhaled, and grinned widely, {"If I remove yours, too.".} I chuckled, loving his clever mind. I purred as I removed his shirt, pulling it over his head, arms, and he grabbed my shirt, pulled it over my head and arms.

I exhaled, staring upon his lovely chest, adorned with faded scars from his past. He used to be ashamed of them long ago, but with my conviction, he came to find his scars as marks that he worked through, and I leaned down, and licked his right nipple, hearing Harry gasp, then heave his head into my shoulder, panting loudly as I caressed it with my mouth, suckling it like I meant it, and then I moved one of my hands to caress the other nipple, hearing Harry yelp and bit into my shoulder which I growled into the nipple, the vibrations making Harry's body shiver way down to his privates.

He got up into his knees, his privates grinding against my privates which I groaned at, and I knew I had to continue with the nipples, teasing it with my tongue and hand as I heard Harry groan as he moved again and again, and I felt my privates hardening up, getting tight. I growled lightly as I let go of both nipples, and pulled back, and smiled gently at Harry who had just let go of my shoulder, {"Go ahead, it's okay.".} Harry then nodded, and leaned down, and went for my left nipple with his tongue, and his hand going for the other one.

I gasped loudly as I felt it, and yelped as I felt the other, moving my privates forward and backwards, hearing Harry growl deeply, and I bit into his shoulder, hearing him groan, and I felt his privates hardening up instantly, getting tight as well. I let go, and I groaned as Harry gave one last caress with my nipples, and looked up at me, and then kissed me which I returned with a vengeance as we wrestled tongues for dominance, and us grinding against each of our privates together, groaning and moaning.

I immediately let it all go, and heaving exhaustively, I soon felt Harry letting it all go as well, panting heavily as we pulled back. Harry chuckled, {"Well, looks like that was the best so far, don't you think, Hiccup?".} I grinned, {"Quite so, Harry.".} We then got up, leaving the bed, and heading to the bathroom where there's stalls, planning to clean ourselves off our latest make-out. I then knew everything is going to be amazing from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Hundreds of years later-

In the wizarding world, in Hogwarts, many fireplaces was at full blast as it was wintertime now, and getting close to Christmas in two weeks, and one very elderly wizard was lost in thought, staring at his fireplace which sat in his office. Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as his world was coming to a great, terrible ending, with the return of Voldemort. Somehow, he has become young, looking like the familiar Tom Riddle persona that Albus recognized so long ago, and Tom himself drained off the great core of a deceased young girl, the seventh child of the Weasleys, Ginvera Molly Weasley, and reunited with the spectre of his older self.

But Tom never found the Chamber of Secrets for a strange reason by now, yet he resurrected it so long ago. Albus himself was so confused. Ginvera was the second one to be dead in Hogwarts herself since young Myrtle Warren got killed by the stare of the great snake, the Basilisk. True, there has been great injuries in the famous rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and a random few here and there in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but there is a strange knowledge that Hogwarts herself only has. With Harry Potter presumed dead or missing, it's difficult to say if Tom's planning to take over Hogwarts sooner or later, yet Neville Longbottom has been told the truth, along with his grandmother, since Neville's parents are incapacitated at the time.

Albus only can hope that Harry can return from wherever he is. Prophecy or not, Harry and Neville are the only ones destined to stop Tom for good. Albus would do it himself as he realized that Tom has gone too far now and getting powerful by the minute, but Albus's very advanced in his age and not as powerful as he used to be. He sighed heavily as he petted his beloved familiar, Fawkes the phoenix. He will do everything to boost the protections in Hogwarts to save the most precious thing of the world, the children. Yes, he can do it with very much appreciated help from his dear friends.

-Back to the time of Berk-

Flying over the great sea is a great, famous, powerful wizard upon his own broom, holding to his beloved staff, wearing blue robes, having a silver beard, and amber gold eyes. This is Merlin Emrys, the teacher of the Hogwarts Four, and he has sensed a great energy somewhere near him. He can only remember pieces of his recent vision, only knowing that his future pupil has a soul bonded mate and that his eyes gleam like the emerald on Merlin's staff. He has left Hogwarts, and temporarily, his mission to find King Arthur as well.

He can pray that this pupil is like his students, or perhaps like his beloved King Arthur. Yes, he will teach this pupil all he knows if he sees that the pupil intends to do magic purely good.


	21. Chapter 21

-Nearly two weeks later; four days before Snoggletog- (Harry's P.O.V.)

I laughed slightly as Skychaser nudged me, trying to get my newly made dragon-proof Frisbee from my hand, thrilling happily, {"Alright, girl, ready this time?".} Skychaser snorted lightly as she tensed her shoulders, poised to fly off to catch it wherever I throw it, and I grunted, throwing much farther this time, barely noticing my magic was aiding the Frisbee again. Skychaser darted off so fast, calling out happily as I chuckled gently.

 _"Looks like you have been progressing more since 'tersday, young Harry."._ replied my newfound magical mentor, Merlin, his amber gold eyes sparkling warmly as he joined me, and I smiled. _"You have been correct about my core being strong. Any more Magicals in my village, mentor?"._

I could hardly believe that Merlin Emrys himself is teaching me as I learned about basically the known facts of the magical world that my parents and siblings told me in my dream, plus some other things I was distraught to know, yet was shocked when I could do wandless magic, like that time I saved Tala from falling into the pond when she was in her animagus form. Soon after I came out of my coma, Merlin came to Berk, and with myself telling him that Berk practically saw me killing a monster dragon with my own magic.

Of course, it didn't hurt to transfer the memory into his mind, and he said the core color of my magic, being white, it means I am a pure child of Mother Magic. Merlin is the same as well. He happily came to know Berk, my family, the dragons, and was amazed when he watched me and Hiccup fly upon Toothless and Skychaser. He also discovered that Hiccup, Astrid, and some of the adults are Magicals as well, just a bit different in core colors. Hiccup had green, which means he's a calculating, cautious, inventive, and sarcastic boy which is all of him basically. Astrid had red which means she's a headstrong, stubborn, tough, and thoughtful girl which fits her to a T.

Also she had found her own dragon in a violet-purple Deadly Nadder with a cream color in its belly, horns, and spikes, and the eyes are dark blue. Astrid named him 'Windstrike'. The other teens are bonded to the Ring Dragons; Snotlout with Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs with Meatlug, the Gronckle, and The Twins with Barf and Belch, the Hideous Zippleback.

Merlin chuckled, interrupting my thoughts, _"Yes, two more. I believe you have some time to improve yourself until perhaps springtime where I shall leave for Hogwarts. The Founders will be expecting me by then."._ I nodded, planning to teach all the Magicals with all the lessons I had so far, for Merlin had approved for me to be Berk's teacher in magic. _"Great, mentor. I was rather hopeful you could experience Snoggletog yourself, it's incredible! Starting tonight, we're gonna have a party, and have fun in the next few days, then we will receive gifts from Thor on Snoggletog."._ I grinned as Skychaser landed, giving me the Frisbee, thrilling impatiently, and I giggled, hearing Merlin chuckle warmly.

Suddenly, I heard a roar, and I looked up in confusion, with Merlin speaking, _"What's wrong?"._ I didn't answer him as I saw swarms of hundreds, no, thousands of dragons flying over Berk, and I heard a shriek from Skychaser. I gasped as I saw Berkian dragons flying off into the swarms, and I turned around, {"No, no, Skychaser, don't go!".} I screamed for her to come back when she flew off, screeching.

I ran downtown, panting as I saw Hiccup landing with Toothless. {"Hiccup! Something's wrong with Skychaser!".} The other Vikings agreed, proclaiming about their dragons and everything. Hiccup shouted, {"PIP DOWN!".} The sounds went silent, and Hiccup looked at me, then glanced at Stoick nearby, {"Guys, I don't know.".} I blinked, and I then heard a roar from Toothless, and looked over to see Toothless talking with Skychaser, and Skychaser screeched lowly, and disappeared off into the far off swarm, leaving Toothless to thrill sadly.

Later that night, with me translating Stoick's speech for Merlin, I sighed lowly, upset as Skychaser has gone off without saying goodbye, nothing. At least I have Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup nudged me, holding my hand, gesturing to go outside, and I nodded, telling Merlin that I gotta go home. He put on a thoughtful smile, and reassured me that Skychaser will be back in time. He figures that the dragons must have a important thing to do, wherever they are. I thanked him weakly, and left with Hiccup.

I walked slowly, leaning my head upon Hiccup's shoulder, barely hearing Ruffnut's comment. Astrid then cried, {"I know, I was really looking forward to spending the holiday with Windstrike!".} I sighed, feeling like she is. I was about to reply when Tuffnut noticed something weird with Fishlegs. I was mystified by the behavior of Fishlegs as he went home.

{"I guess people gets sad in different ways.".} I commented. Snotlout blinked, {"I suppose so, Harry.".} Astrid then gasped, {"Wait, I know! I got a idea, let's do some new holiday traditions, you know, to bury the sadness.".}

I groaned, remembering how Astrid's ideas is neither life-threatening or rather gross. Hiccup shrugged, {Well, Astrid could be on to something, I mean, Berk needs some cheering up.".}

Tuffnut scoffed, {"Yeah, sure. The only dragon here is yours, and he's not even able to fly either.".} Ruffnut sighed, {"Must be nice.".} The others left us, and I patted his shoulder as he looked quite worried, {"Don't look so worried, Hiccup. Come on, let's head home.".} Hiccup sighed lightly, and nodded, {"You're probably right, Harry. You know, you're getting a bit cold, I better get you inside, maybe your lullaby can cheer you up, my raven.".} He kissed me on the cheek lovingly. I smiled, happy to see Hiccup looking a bit better already, {"Why don't you sleep with me again? I want to cheer you up too, my inventor.".}

Hiccup laughed lightly, and we walked home, and I only can pray that tomorrow's gonna be better. Maybe Merlin has something better than Astrid's idea. If it is gross, I am gonna puke. Well, at least I can teach Hiccup and Astrid a couple of lessons. I wonder if Skychaser is thinking of me right now.


	22. Chapter 22

-Next Morning- (Toothless's P.O.V.)

I roared loudly as I thumped up and down on the ceiling of Hiccup and Harry's den, wanting to go for a ride so I can get Hiccup's headwear. I had returned late to the den the night before. I admit that I was desperate to find Hiccup's headwear as he had worn it everyday. He said it was from his deceased mother, and I knew how family's important to anyone, especially Hiccup and Harry. I then heard Hiccup's voice in the distance, with Harry following him behind.

{"Toothless, hey, bud, I got something great for you!".} Hiccup proclaimed as he got close to the den, and I made my way down, darting to the boys, curiously looking and sniffing the strange contraption, and growled lightly as Hiccup came around, approaching my tail with Harry petting me softly on the forehead.

I crooned as I watched Hiccup put the contraption on my tail, and I lifted it up, and roared in anger as it's strangely heavy yet cold, trying to wave it off, with Harry trying to calm me down, and Hiccup shouting for me to stop, and then suddenly the contraption opened to reveal a similarly gray tail wing, and it aligns with my other tail wing perfectly, the slight sound of whirring and clicking like the forge's sounds.

I blinked in shock as I realized that Hiccup has given me freedom, and exhaled as I looked at the boys, and Hiccup had a big grin, and I realized I had to do it alone, maybe perhaps not. Harry can help me! I snorted, shaking my head as Hiccup came forward, and moved under Harry, and pushed off, flying all on my own with Harry holding on to my neck. {"WE WILL BE BACK, I PROMISE, HICCUP!"} Harry screamed.

I snorted as I went straight to the spot where I saw Hiccup's headwear fall and vanish into the sea. Harry sighed, {"Does this has to do with yesterday?".} I nodded, warbling softly. I heard a whistle from Harry, and then spoke, {"That explains why Hiccup's helmet isn't in the house.".} I crooned gently. Harry rubbed my cheek lightly, and I heard a chuckle, {"Alright, big guy. I will do my best. Can you turn around upside down?".} I nodded and twisted, so happy to be free to do this, with Harry twisting around to be in my paws, facing forward to the sea.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I licked my lips as I focused on the familiar energy of Hiccup which could be impacted upon any possession of my lover, including the helmet, making a fist as I exhaled, moving it upwards like I am pulling the helmet toward me, and I heard a whoosh sound, and glancing to see a piercing line upon the sea, and I saw it. I reached out a hand, and the helmet appeared just like magic, ha!

I exhaled, {"Check it out, Toothless, we did it!".} Toothless growled happily, and licked me which I shrieked, helpless to move as his paws was holding me, {"Not again, Toothless!".} I heard a snicker-chuckle from Toothless and I shook my head in disgust and amusement, and I felt Toothless fly, it was breathtaking, it must have been heaven for Toothless right now. I then saw some mist, and Toothless crooned, and I frowned, {"Please tell me we aren't going into there.".} Toothless shrugged, moving me up slightly in his paws, and he flew into the mist, more like fog, really. I squinted hard, trying to make out shapes and shadows, gasping in surprise as rocks and a wrecked Viking ship was in the way, Toothless dodging expertly.

I finally was relieved when we came out of the fog, and I blinked in shock as before me, was a amazing sight. It's a island entirely swarming with dragons, and Toothless growled happily as he hovered low to the ground, giving me room to jump down from his paws, and he let me go, and I landed almost gracefully, with the helmet secured in my hands.

Toothless then landed next to me, smiling as I took in the scenery of everything. There was lots of heating pools everywhere, and swarming around are dragons, and their hatchlings. I exhaled, {"By the gods, so that's why you all came here, to have your kids.".} This time of year, coinciding with Snoggletog, must be their hatchery time. I smiled, observing a Nightmare sitting upon a clutch of eggs, while a number of Deadly Nadder hatchlings was begging their parent for food.

I was nudged by Toothless, and he was tilting his head curiously with a nervous tint in his eyes. {"Oh, I think I can stay here for a while when you find someone to make babies, eh?".} Toothless then smiled with a nod, then flew off, roaring with a strange tone in his voice, it must be his mating call. I then looked around, and I grinned, {"Hey, the gang's dragons must be here too!".} I then walked briskly, calling for Skychaser, Windstrike, and the others.

I then heard a familiar thrill nearby, and I ran over a incline to see most of the gang's dragons including my own dragon resting, and looking at me in happiness. I ran straight to Skychaser, hugging her around the horn. {"Skychaser, oh, you must have missed me, huh, girl? I really missed you too.".} She purred happily, then nudging me excitedly, showing her nest of eggs. {"My gosh, you're a mom. This is amazing!".} I counted three, one blue, one light purple, and one sea foam green.

I heard a proud chuff, and I looked up to see Windstrike smiling, and I laughed, {"Gods, you are Skychaser's mate! Astrid will be so shocked or angry, depends on how she sees it. Windstrike, you have done well.".} Windstrike thrilled happily. I then got up to greet Hookfang, resting near her nest which contains only one egg which is like hot pinkish-red. I was concerned as I didn't find Meatlug or the Twins's Barf & Belch. They must be on the other side of the island or still doing mate calls out there like Toothless.

The afternoon passed, and I even helped with some dragons's eggs in hatching properly. Evening fell, and Toothless returned, sadly thrilling, shaking his head. {"Oh, big guy. Hey, how much time do your kind mate and hatch, anyway?".} Toothless looked a bit thoughtful, and then scratched five lines into the ground with one of his claws. {"Do they represents days?".}

Toothless warbled lightly, nodding. I mused out loud, {"So, your kind has a time limit of five days of mating and hatching, is that right?".} Toothless laid his head sadly, blinked once, saying yes. I was confused at first, then blinked, {"Ooh, so yesterday was the first day, and today is the second day, so you got three days left!".}

Toothless glared at me like saying {"Duh!".} I winced, imagining how that must be torture for Toothless if he did this every year for sometime. Toothless looks like a young adult to me, so I can see how it is. I then laid against him, and patting him softly, {"Don't worry, I got the helmet, so you can just focus, do the hardest you can to find yourself a mate, alright? I can wait three days anyway, through I can't imagine how Hiccup could take that. I hope he understands when we get back.".}

Toothless looked at me with a gummy smile, seeming very grateful that he has me for support, and he draped a wing over me, knowing how the night can be, and I smiled, stroking his paw as I tucked in, {"Night, Toothless. See you in the morning. And good night, guys!".} I called out to the others, and they neither chuffed, purred, or growled at me, bidding good night to me. I then fell asleep, the day was both exciting and exhausting for me, and I happily welcomed Niorun's call.


	23. Chapter 23

(Hiccup's P.O.V.) -Next Morning-

I sighed lightly as I was refurbishing the nails for one of the ships. I actually had a hard time falling asleep without the sounds of Harry's soft breathing and Toothless's occasional snorts. I heard Astrid calling for me, {"Hiccup, where are you?".}

{"Back here, I'm coming!".} I softly smiled as I walked forward, and saw that Astrid was carrying a basket, the sounds of metal hitting metal, and I raised an eyebrow, {"Hey, Astrid, what do you got there?".}

{"My dad was rather hoping that you could fix the sharpheads for the spears, let's say there was a incident yesterday.".} Astrid gave me the basket, and I opened the top, looking down at the sharpheads which is quite cracked, and I whistled, and smiled, {"I think I can fix those. I could double the strength of them so they couldn't crack again.".}

Astrid nodded, {"Thanks, Hiccup, you're the best! What do you think you're gonna be done? The next hunting day is next week.".} I took another look, and I mused, {"Shouldn't take me more than a day at least.".} Astrid chuckled, {"That works for me. By the way, where's Gobber? He's usually here.".}

I shrugged, {"Ah, helping Dad with chiefly duties on the other side of the island. Apparently, there was a bit of trouble with the fence at Bucket's house again.".} Astrid blinked and replied, {"Huh. Well, better get back home. Dad's expecting me to tell him your answer.".} She grinned, then went off as I chuckled softly. I then went to proceed on my newest job, as the nails for the ship only need to be oiled, and that's it.

I hummed as I aired up the furnace, and picked out the most cracked sharpheads into the table. Suddenly, I heard a familiar roar, and I widened my eyes, grinning as I realized that Harry and Toothless's back! I ran out of the forge, and looked up to see Toothless flying with Harry tucked in his paws, holding something I couldn't see.

{"Harry, Toothless, down here!".} I called out, and Toothless gave out his famous gummy smile, growling happily as he came down, getting closer and closer, and Harry was let go, landing upon the ground gracefully. {"Hiccup! Sorry that we didn't come back last night, but you should have seen the place!".} Hiccup proclaimed as he hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek, smiling. Toothless crooned loudly, and nuzzled me as he had landed as well. {"The dragons have their own island which is practically a mating and nursery place for all. The babies are so cute! Skychaser and Windstrike are mates, and they are parents! Hookfang's a mom too!".}

Toothless warbled softly as he bumped his head into Harry's side and gestured to me. {"Okay, big guy, I'll tell him. You go.".} Toothless nodded, and licked me on the cheek, and nervously grinned at me before roaring as he leaped into the air, flying off so fast. Harry hid the thing behind him, and I asked, {"What do you got there, Harry?".}

Harry smiled, {"Surprise!".} He revealed my helmet! I grabbed it, and looked at it, checking it for chinks, cracks, anything, and it was flawless as it always is. I sighed, relieved, and gasped as I realized, {"Is that why Toothless was acting weird? Just to make me happy again?".} Harry nodded as he replied, {"Yeah, he needed my help to get the helmet from the sea with my magic. Now, I got to tell you. Toothless has to be out there, calling for someone to be his mate. He never had any luck so far, which could be why we never hear of them anywhere else, but maybe this year, he has our luck, so who knows? He only has today and two more days in his timeline to mate and have kids.".}

I took in all of that, and licked my lips as I nodded, {"You're right. Toothless deserves some company of his own. He has the other dragons to talk at night. We're gonna be fine ourselves.".} Harry smiled gratefully, and I hugged him, relishing in his scent. Soon enough, we told everyone the news, and it spread to the outskirts, and I hope it reached Dad and Gobber as well. Dad said that Berk could use some good news, and this is good news, for the dragons will be back, probably when the babies are strong enough to fly with their parents to here.

Harry happily helped me in the forge, and also spoke to Merlin about the news, and from Harry's interpretations, Merlin was rather sure that Toothless could have a mate and kids when he gets back to us. I think Merlin was hoping that Toothless's possible mate could be his dragon, for he seemed to want to be a Dragon Rider like us. He told us that Magicals can live longer than mortals, but shorter than Gods can live for.

I was really shocked when I heard that Merlin is really a hundred years old when he looks like 70 years old. I hardly could believe how much he saw out there, and yet I hoped to be like him adventure-wise, at least. I saw him talking to Harry quietly, and handing something to Harry who had looked surprised for a second, then smiled, thanking him. I was so curious about that exchange, wondering what had gotten Harry so happy for no reason. I soon forgot about it when Harry cooked dinner for all of us including Dad who got back from his duties.

Dad told us that it turned out to be a quite stubborn boar who has been breaking the fence down at Bucket's place, and he managed to graze it with his axe, but the boar escaped. I had suggested that we lay out a trap for the boar near the fence, and so, we all then discussed the details of the trap as we ate dinner. I missed having Toothless here, but I knew he has to be out there for the sake of his kind. We then fell asleep later on, with me sleeping on Harry's blankets again, holding him closely.


	24. Chapter 24

(Harry's P.O.V.) - 2 days later-

I yawned slightly as I got out of bed, and I smiled when I looked over to see Hiccup still sleeping. I grabbed the vial out under my bear blanket, and looked at it, and I licked my lips, and looked again at Hiccup. This vial is containing the Aging Potion. This is enough to get myself two years older, so I could be 15, same as Hiccup. Merlin gave this to me as his Snoggletog gift. I bit my lip nervously, and I held it under my vest, and came down to check if Stoick is home, and I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that he's gone, probably another chiefly duty again.

I had told him about the potion and the effects, and he knew that since I have no parents, it was my decision to do this, and so when I told him I will be changed upon today, he understood, and asked if he's able to tell the village about the new change. I told him that he's able to do it if he wants to, as Berk is my home, my people forever since that day I met him and Hiccup for the first time. He actually said that he could be glad if I marry Hiccup someday, and I was surprised yet pleasant about that, and we traded smiles, as we wanted the same thing for Hiccup, and that is to make him happy as long as we live.

I came back up, and looked at Hiccup, and put it on the bedrest as I came into bed, whispering to Hiccup, {"Hey, wake up.".} Hiccup blinked, mumbled, and I shook my head with a smile, and I moved to kiss him on the nose, and Hiccup weakly opened his eyes, and widening them as he saw me literally close. {"Harry, what's wrong?".}

{"Nothing's wrong, my inventor. I just..wanted to see if you want to know what Merlin gave me two days ago, shortly before we came home for dinner.".} I commented quietly, and Hiccup looked at me, and then nodded, {"Yes, I do. What is it?".} I smiled gratefully, and sat up to get the potion, and turned around to see Hiccup sitting up, and curiously quiet when he saw the potion. {"This is the Aging Potion. This gets me to be 15 like you. But the catch is, there's quite a bit of pain in growing up and aging, and I want this badly.".}

Hiccup blinked as he processed my words, and reached out to grab the potion which I willingly let go, knowing that he got to take a deep look at it. He studied, uncorked the top, sniffed, and looked at me. {"You know I want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, I will love you no matter what, yeah".} He gave me the vial, and I took it, smiling gratefully. I nodded, and kissed him on the lips which Hiccup sighed lightly at, and I pulled back, looking at him, and I smiled, {"I love you.".}

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

I watched him drink the whole thing, and I exhaled, waiting for the pain to come, and Harry yelled, clutching his belly, his eyes leaking tears, whimpering, and I held him quickly, feeling his body heat up so fast, then cool down to freezing. It switched so much that Harry clawed at his clothes, and I licked my lips, not wanting to take advance of him, but he's in pain. I then heard him call for me, and I knew I had to take off his clothes, pulling the shirt over and pulling down the trousers.

I then held him again, the skin both warm and cold, shivering, and I heard sounds cracking, which Harry shouted into my chest, and his hair grew longer into a sorts of mane, and I can feel his privates strangely getting bigger than before, and his eyes opened, glowing a eerie green yet there was fear and love as he stared at me, and I held him closer, hearing a soft sigh mixing with whimpers.

He then shot up, evenly matching me by my height, gaining the six inches from his former height to now, and he yelped in pain as he then clenched his jaw, as I saw the remaining baby fat shrink back into fair, smooth skin, and his lips became more plump than before, arousing me to kiss him, and I did, hearing his voice somehow growing a pitch deeper in tone as he moaned in both pain and pleasure.

He then pulled back, heaving heavily, and taking deep breaths, and I felt his skin getting back to normal, and I blinked in shock when I saw his chest. It's got a bit more muscle like mine, and the scars adorning the chest is nearly completely faded. I weakly asked, {"Are you feeling alright, Harry?".} Harry stared at me, and grinned, and I was turned on by his shockingly handsome yet goofy grin, {"Yeah. Wow, I think Merlin understated the pain. That was really bad.".}

I was a bit jealous of his voice as it's smooth, not nasally like my voice, but I smiled as I knew he's my lover, my everything, my raven. {"You look really amazing, Harry. You might have to tie your hair back, and your eyes, they look like they got specks in them now. White and blue.".} Harry nodded, and moved a hand through his hair, pulling his chest slightly, moving the muscle, and I gulped loudly as my privates got active right there.

{"Hiccup, are you really okay?".} Harry asked in concern yet curiosity. I looked at him, and spoke, {"I may be a couple of months older than you now, but I think your new body is really turning me on.".} Harry widened his eyes and looked down, and then smiled softly. He smiled, {"Did I tell you that I got the 'Talk' from my parents in my coma dream?".} I shook my head, feeling shocked, and Harry moved forward, his hands moving to rest on my cheeks, his eyes locking upon mine.

{"Shall we find out how my new body reacts to our make-out thing?".} He shyly asked, and I smiled, realizing that despite that he'd just aged two years, he's still nervous and shy, and very curious like me. I then bit my lip as I remembered something, {"What about Dad?".} Harry smiled, {"I checked earlier before I woke you up. He's gone. Chiefly duties again, I guess.".} I nodded, and smirked as I moved fast, my hands around his back as I moved my tongue into his moist mouth, and I heard Harry moan loudly, and I growled lightly, feeling his hands move from my cheeks to reach under my shirt, tugging it softly to suggest that he wants the shirt off, and I pulled back, giving him the permission to remove it over my arms.

He moved it off, and then came back to kiss me fully, his tongue daring to come into my mouth, wrestling for dominance, and I purred as his hands caressed my nipples, feeling my privates twitching quite furiously, and I moved my hands from his back to get my trousers off me, and growled in frustration when I couldn't get them off, and Harry noticed my displeasure, pulled back, and I felt his hands move down into my hands, helping me to get the trousers off me. I quickly shook them down, and I looked straight at Harry who was lazily looking at me, lust and love in his eyes.

He then hugged me, his privates hitting down over my privates which I groaned at, and I suckled on his neck, hearing Harry whimper, leaning his head into my shoulder, and then his lips touched my skin, puckering all over which I purred at, then I gasped as I felt my nipple getting suckled. I buckled up, my privates kicking up into his privates which he groaned at, and I then moved my lips down to suckle his nearby nipple, hearing him gasp loudly. His privates then grinded so hard against my privates, as I felt them getting bigger and tighter.

I then exhaled, the soft breath tickling his nipple, noticing him shiver slightly, and I then moved my hands quickly, then I felt something warm, gripping it, hearing Harry yelp at, and I knew I found his privates. I loved immediately how it's both smooth yet rough, as I caressed it back and forward, and I heard Harry growl, and I gasped when I felt a slender, soft hand grab my privates, feeling caressed thoroughly, and I looked up into Harry's eyes as he looked down at me.

I then moved up into Harry's neck, licking the side with my tongue, hearing Harry's groan, and then I found his sweet spot of his ear, suckling it gently which I soon heard a growl from Harry, and Harry then moved to suckle on my neck which I whimpered at. Meanwhile, our privates was getting busy, being stroked by our hands, thrusting and grinding against each other. My other hand moved up to grab into Harry's buttocks, pushing him further against my body, hearing a gasp as his privates thrusted against my belly.

I nearly lost my bearing, losing his privates momentarily, grasping determinedly when I heard a soft groan when my hand grazed something, and I let go, looking down to see where my hand went, and I widened my eyes when I realized that I touched his most private part, and I licked my lips as I tried it again, caressing it ever so softly, and I heard another soft groan from Harry, and I looked up to see Harry staring at me in surprise, then smirked when he then did the same thing, doing it to me.

I gave out a groan, but a mite louder, realizing that I am a bit more sensitive down there. I then growled, kissing him as I caressed all of his privates, hearing him whimper, groan altogether, and he did the same as well, giving me to groan and gasp at. Soon, I knew I had to let go, and I freed my hand, and I grinded against his privates so hard that Harry freed his hand, and grinded back. Harry looked at me passionately, and we sloppily kissed as we thrusted and grinded against our privates, and we let go instantly, feeling something sticky hitting my chest and some other spots, and I knew Harry felt the same too.

We pulled back, panting, already feeling better than the last time we did this, barely a week ago. {"That was definitely new, Harry. Same yet so different. You strangely feel stronger yet all of you still.".}

Harry grinned, {"You just gestured to all of me.".} I chuckled as I realized that he took one of my favorite sayings. I then got up, realizing that we got to clean the blanket and ourselves. I yelped as I fell, my trousers still around my feet, hearing Harry's familiar giggle. Despite his voice being a pitch higher, his giggle is still so soft and musical. {"Care to help me to the bathroom, Harry?".} I grumbled softly, and Harry chuckled softly as he joined me, all in his naked glory, getting me up with his help,

{"Thank you, my raven.".} I spoke embarrassingly, and Harry replied, {"Anytime, my inventor. Let's get cleaned up so we can get out there, today's the last day of Toothless's mission, he will be back here alone or accompanied, who knows?".} I agreed, and we headed to the bathroom, already excited to see Toothless, knowing that Harry's usually right about things like this.


	25. Chapter 25

(Toothless's P.O.V.)

I growled as I flew home, relieved that I am doing it safely, hearing the soft murmurs of my newfound mate, and the warbling of our two hatchlings as they rode one by one on my back and my mate's back. It's very strange to not feel the familiar weight of the saddle and Hiccup altogether, and I kinda missed my old tail. For some reason, despite falling in love with my mate, I was very lonely without Hiccup or Harry.

Behind us are the Berkian dragons including my rider's friends' dragons, giving rides to their hatchlings on their backs, following me home as I led the way. I smiled as I saw the familiar island, and I roared piercingly loud, with the others roaring or bellowing out. I flew closer and closer, seeing the Vikings coming out into the clearing that laid before Berk, and I looked over, searching for the red-brown hair of my rider, or the night-black hair of my rider's soul mate. I growled happily when I saw them running, smiling, and calling me.

{"TOOTHLESS! Bud, I missed you! Oh, Harry, look, he got a mate and kids!".} Hiccup called for me as I landed softly, not wanting to jostle my son along. I crooned happily as his scale-less hands hugged around my neck, rubbing into my cheek. I heard Skychaser calling for Harry as she landed gently, as she had two of her sons on her back, while her mate, Windstrike had their daughter on his back. Harry laughed merrily as I watched him reunite with Skychaser, {"Hey, girl, had a good time on Dragon Island?".}

Dragon Island, huh? That's a good name for the hatchery island. I heard my mate's worried crooning for me as she didn't understand why we weren't fighting at all. I noticed that Berk seems a bit destroyed. I remembered that Meatlug told us about having to leave her eggs on Berk when she came this morning, proclaiming that Fishlegs contained her from being on Dragon Island. I figured that the eggs must have hatched here, and partially destroyed Berk by accident. {"Wow, so female Night Furies are a bit different, huh?".} Hiccup mused out loud as he noticed my mate with a close look, and he smiled, calling Harry over, and Harry came over, smiling gently at my mate.

My mate has a dark purplish-black pelt, with gold-burst eyes, yet she is a carbon copy like me, only a bit smaller and more lean. Harry called his mentor, Merlin in his old native language, beckoning Merlin to take a long look at my mate, the familiar want of being a Rider in his eyes, and Harry told him how to approach my mate carefully.

My mate hissed softly, and I crooned softly, shaking my head, gesturing with a purr as Hiccup did the bond touch like he did that day months ago, and my mate snorted softly, and came slowly as Merlin held up his hand, smiling gently with his eyes sparkling in awe and I can scent that he wants my mate's friendship and Rider/Dragon Bond. My mate relaxed as she and Merlin bonded, and Merlin spoke something, no, a name.

"Starlight.". My mate blinked in confusion until I told her that Merlin gave her a name. Starlight purred happily, and nuzzled her newfound Rider with affection and wary steps. Hiccup then gasped in surprise, {"Wait, we got to name the hatchlings, can we, Toothless and Starlight?".} I discussed the matter with Starlight and she nodded, and I smiled my gummy grin. I turned around, picked up my son in my maw, and put him down, which he immediately padded into Hiccup's lap as he sat down.

Hiccup laughed softly, {"You're quite a friendly one, huh? And walking so fast, too. Let's see, how about Flashwing?".} I chuffed a little at that, as it's not right at all. {"Hiccup, have any better ones than that?".} Harry giggled softly. Hiccup shook his head in amusement, and tickled my son under his feelers which he purred at. {"He's basically a mini Toothless with his mom's eyes. Oh, I think I got it. How about Nightshot?"}

I tilted my head, gave out a mixed purr-growl, and Hiccup smiled, {"Almost got it, huh? What about Nightpaw?".} I purred happily, and Hiccup chuckled as he rubbed Nightpaw's wings. Our daughter wobbled as she tried to fly down to the ground, but whimpered as she got her face into the ground, and Merlin picked up her gently, murmuring softly. Starlight crooned lightly as she kept a careful eye on her Rider holding our daughter who's then babbling happily. She looks like Starlight with my eyes.

I heard Merlin speak, "Moonclaw". Starlight purred happily, approving of our daughter's new name. Moonclaw, it's perfect. I saw Harry smiling, and I took a long look, surprised to see him strangely looking older, taller, yet he looks like the same more or less. I took in his scent and realized that some strong magic must have aged Harry to be Hiccup's age. In my eyes, that makes the soul bond even more stronger and equal, very equal now.

Harry laughed, {"About time! Astrid just named Skychaser and Windstrike's daughter 'Cloudtail'.".} I nodded approvingly, and I crooned lightly as I nuzzled Harry, curious if he had named the sons yet as Skychaser's his dragon. {"Oh, you want to hear if I named the boys yet?".} I snorted with a look. {"Alright, big guy. The light green one is named 'Pinespike', and the light purple one is called 'Splashwing', what do you think?".} I thought quickly, and I warbled approvingly, happy for my best friends.

My rider's father called for a celebration at the big communal den, and we all went there, interacting, laughing, playing, conversing, and more until it was well into the night, and I was so happy to be back in Hiccup and Harry's private place, resting upon my flat rock, with Nightpaw sleeping upon my back. Stoick and the others was still at the big den. I smirked when the boys nearly made out, but they stopped in mind not to bother my son as he's way too young to see anything like this, which I was grateful for.

-Next morning-

I sighed softly after I thumped the ceiling two times, and sat down besides the old wing and the saddle, with Harry watching over Nightpaw, waiting for Hiccup to come out.

{"Coming, Toothless. I was just..".} Hiccup happily proclaimed until he saw me upon the white-snow covered ground, and I chuffed softly, watching Hiccup taking in everything. He then chuckled, {"Bud, why did you pull this out for? Come on, you have a better tail, let's go bareback flying.".} I circled around, not letting him touch me, {"What the? Toothless, come on, stop fooling around.".} He tried to approach me again, but I dodged him heading back to my old spot, looking at him seriously, with him looking quite confused yet curious at me. {"Toothless.".}

I looked down at my old tail, then got up, looking back at the new one, impressed that Hiccup did make this, giving me freedom, but it's not the same. I really missing flying with him, the old way. I then made my decision, knowing that Hiccup will be happy at the end of this. I looked back at him, then smashed, destroyed the new tail with Hiccup shouting in despair, then confusion, then shock once I pulled the saddle closer, crooning and whimpering to tell him that I needed him like he needed me.

He then gave a bright smile that rivaled the stars, his eyes widening in happiness and awe, then I finally was back in the air a few minutes later, the wind rustling Hiccup's fur coverings, the sun warm on my scales, the sound of the tail clicking in harmony with the paddle. _Vikings and dragons has found Berk, a desolate island in the freezing, cold Northern seas, and Vikings has called this time of the year, Snoggletog. Dragons has no idea why they called it that, and with the war between Vikings and dragons gone long ago, and to this year, it had promised to be a great Snoggletog, and it has. Winter takes hold most of the year, but those who hold close to their hearts, they are able to fight back against the cold._

{"Alright, bud, you ready?".} Hiccup asked softly and I growled happily, and I felt his feet gather up into my saddle, then flipped from his jump, screaming in joy! {"Whooo! Yeah, baby!".} I fell in side next to him, grinning toothless, spun Hiccup with my paw. _This Snoggletog was the best for me. My best friend gave me a pretty amazing gift, but in return, I gave him a even better one._ Hiccup then landed back into my saddle perfectly, and we flew so fast, brushing off the snow off the tall trees as I roared in happiness in harmony with his shout of triumph.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, my viewers. Today is Valentine's Day. I love you guys for reading all my stories, following, reviewing, and much more! I appreciate it! You all have a nice Valentine's Day with your family, your friends, and lovers. This chapter down below is very special as today is a special day. So, enjoy, my dear viewers! -Traveler.**

-2 years later, on Harry's 17th birthday- (Hiccup's P.O.V.)

I gulped nervously as I rubbed my feet, twitching lightly, hearing a amused warble from Toothless next to me, {"Sorry, bud, I am so nervous! Today, I am going to be married to Harry, and on his birthday, no less. This is really big, so stop teasing me, Toothless!".} I glared at my other best friend, and Toothless nodded silently as he settled down.

{"Relax, young man. Your mate will be here. Harry has been through everything with you, Hiccup.".} assured Merlin on the podium, holding his staff. I smiled sheepishly, {'Sorry, Merlin. You are right as you always have been, sire.".} Merlin and Starlight has visited Berk every few months over the past two years since he left in the spring. He also brought along his past students as well, remarkably having their own dragons in our dragons' children.

There was the leader of the four, Godric Gryffindor, a strawberry blonde man with dark blue eyes, wearing a muted red tunic over brown trousers, with a respectable beaver fur coat, and light brown boots, amazingly well with a sword. I have almost beat him two times already, and yet he's a incredible teacher, even better than Dad. Behind him is his dragon, Sparkfire, the son of Hookfang. Next to Godric, is the healer of the four, Helga Hufflepuff, a light brown-haired beauty with amber gold eyes, wearing a lovely sun-golden dress, covered with a silky fox coat, and dark brown boots. She often helped Gothi and Harry, and taught them many healing lessons.

Behind her is one of Meatlug's daughters, Hillside, one of the light green ones. There's the inventor of the four, Salazar Slytherin, a coal-black haired man with dark green eyes, wearing a light green tunic over black trousers, with a lined furry sealskin coat, and silver-gray boots, on Helga's right. He could talk to snakes, which he had taught Harry about, for Harry had the skill. Behind him is Nightpaw. He grew from this speedy, friendly boy into a protective, perceptive dragon which impressed me, Harry, and Nightpaw's parents, Toothless and Starlight.

And there's the mind of the four, Rowena Ravenclaw, a dark brown-haired beauty with light blue eyes, wearing a gorgeous purple dress, covered with a deerskin coat, and light brown boots. She actually taught Fishlegs how to organize, make a library, and more. Behind her is Cloudtail, Skychaser and Windstrike's daughter. She grew from this bossy, prancing girl into a playful, smart dragon.

Merlin and the others, including the gang, they actually helped us save the Sanctuary Dragons from being enslaved by Drago, which by coincidence, I had found my mother who's actually alive. I looked over to see her smiling brightly, holding hands with Dad. I could never imagined that she could have been the first Dragon Rider before me, yet she is, with her beloved dragon companion, Cloudjumper behind them, next to Skullcrusher, Dad's dragon. There are some new Berkians as well, one of them being the ex-trapper, Eret, son of Eret. He has a new dragon companion in Moonclaw, the daughter of Toothless and Starlight.

Over the past two years, I had some squabbles, disagreements with Harry over some silly, stupid things, yet arguing about putting a end to Drago's tyranny was the worst one, a huge fight.

Harry and Skychaser vanished out into a storm, and I and Toothless tried to find them, and I feared losing Harry out there as I couldn't bear it. We had found that we can read thoughts from each other, but in a storm, it was impossible. We nearly crashed into a seastack, and I blacked out, and there in my dream, I met Harry's parents, and they showed me a terrible memory, a memory of war, which earned me to remember Harry's side of the fight. I came to, being found by a panicked Harry and a curious Valka, who's my mom, in the Sanctuary caves.

Now, with the White Alpha of the Sanctuary giving permission for Berkians to visit and for the Sanctuary dragons to visit Berk as well, we now have a connection with many lands now. Merlin called the Archipelago, 'The Avalon Lands'. The Founders of Hogwarts can now apparate in Berk or the Sanctuary, teaching us all how to do that. We still use the boats for fishing, and trading, but now we are in air travel upon our dragons.

Toothless nudged me suddenly, crooning softly, and I chuckled gently, {"Just lost in thought, bud. Can you believe that I asked Harry to marry me only two days after the Big Battle?".} Toothless snorted, smiling in delight. Drago are dead, and the Black Bewilderbeast has returned back to the Sanctuary, begging for the White Alpha Bewilderbeast to forgive him after White Alpha fought him along with Toothless. I made up with Harry, which ended in another one of our make-out thing.

Toothless had became the alpha dragon of the Berkian Dragons, and today, besides my and Harry's wedding, we are to become co-chiefs in training with Dad teaching us. I smoothed down my green tunic, brown trousers, and ran a hand through my hair which is a bit braided at the ends, thanks to Mom and Astrid's help, and having a warm black bear pelt on my shoulders. I took a deep breath, calling for Harry, _{"Are you ready yet? I am so nervous!".}_

I heard a warm giggle in my mind, _{"Be patient, Hiccup. Almost ready. Just listen for the song.".}_ I licked my lips, smiling weakly, standing tall and firm. I soon heard the call of the cow horn, then the drums beating to the rhythm of the traditional song. At the edge of the clearing, I saw my raven walking so handsome, beautiful in his own way. His raven black hair with his colored streaks is tied back into a loosely low ponytail, with the sides over his shoulders, and his fringe was cut short to show off his gorgeous bright green eyes which are hiding the speckles of white and blue within. He's wearing a white tunic, with a green Wizarding robe, over brown trousers, black boots, and a silvery-white fox pelt on his back of the shoulders. _{"You look amazing, my raven.".}_

I heard Harry hum lightly, _{Not so bad yourself, my beautiful inventor.".}_ I blushed lightly at his tease, and I reached out a hand for him to grasp, and I felt his hand grip into mine gently, and we turned around to face Merlin. {"People of Berk, all dragons, and newcomers, we have come to witness the union of two very wonderful and incredible men I have come to know. Berk, you have the son of the chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, marrying Harry James Potter, a son of the British Islands. They have become the very first Dragon Riders, and to the astonishment of my dear friends, this young couple has the merits of a strong soul bond.".}

Merlin then spoke to us one by one, {"Hiccup, do you swear to love this man, care for him, protect him from all danger, and listen to his word, and take his advice, as long as you live?".}

I exhaled softly as I stared into Harry's eyes, his soul bright and warm, {"I do.".} Harry smiled brightly, and listened to Merlin as he spoke, {"Harry, do you swear to love this man, care for him, protect him from all danger, and listen to his word, and take his advice, as long as you live?".} Harry nodded, {"I do.".}

{"Gothi, if you may.".} Merlin politely asked Gothi as she stepped into the podium, holding a bowl of ash, and I and Harry got a knee down, facing Gothi. I felt her calloused hands trace my forehead, marking it with the rune of the chief, and then I heard Harry exhale as Gothi traced his forehead, marking the same rune, and we got up, looking at Merlin.

{"By the blessing of the gods, and the power of love, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.".} Merlin happily proclaimed with the flash of his staff. I took Harry's cheek, and Harry smiled softly, then smirked suddenly, spun me around as I yelped, but I stopped at once when I felt his lips upon mine, and I hugged him, relishing in the kiss passionately, hardly hearing everyone cheer.

{"Hiccup and Harry Haddock, co-chiefs in training of Berk!".} I heard Gobber shout in happiness. I ignored everything as I thought to Harry, _{"I love you, Harry James Potter-Haddock.".}_ Harry purred as he thought back to me, _{"I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock-Potter.".}_ I pulled back, smiling in happiness and love.

{"Hey, how about having a big race?!".} asked Astrid as she came up to us, grinning with a challenge glint in her eyes. Harry looked at me, and then tagged me, {"First one gets the black sheep!".} He then ran with a laugh as he jumped into SKychaser, and I laughed merrily as Toothless dived under me, and I landed in the saddle, hearing the cheers and shouts of the gang and the Founders as they jumped into their dragons, as we began another one of the Dragon Races once again.

Today is the best day ever! Thoughts of the big night faded away as I focused on beating, er, helping Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I walked briskly among Hiccup, giggling as he imitated Snotlout, {"'I was first before you, sneak!'"} I grinned, {"It was sure funny yet painful to see Snotlout hit by one of the signs after he said that to Fishlegs!".} We are in the forest, heading to the Cove where Hiccup said he had a big surprise for me. Hiccup chuckled, {"It was a great Race. Heck, even Salazar had fun!".}

I nodded in agreement as I nudged him lightly, {"Not to mention that you gave the black sheep into my slot, giving me the win despite Toothless being the fastest flyer there is. That's about the best wedding gift so far. Sure, the others gave us some great stuff, and your folks gave us a fantastic house near that meadow.".} Hiccup grinned, and hugged me close.

{"I have to say the house was a heck of a surprise for me. I mean, even Toothless has his rock bed next to the fire pit, while we have a private room of our own!".} Hiccup proclaimed softly. I chuckled as we approached the familiar boulder pathway, and Hiccup then went behind me, covering my eyes with his hands. {"Just listen to my voice, my raven.".}

I smiled as I gave out a thought, _{"Anything I should know about this surprise?".}_ Hiccup hummed softly as he guided me slowly and cautiously through the pathway, _{"Let's say it points to our big night.".}_ I blinked, and I exhaled, so nervous already yet excited to see what this surprise is, as tonight will change everything. Merlin said once the soul bond is complete with the mating ritual, the world and the soul mates' people, homes will be replenished very quickly with power from the magic of the soul mates.

I felt the warm sun, heard the soft sounds of the waterfall into the pond, smelled flowers, tasted the soft scented air. {"Ready?".} I nodded, and Hiccup's hands uncovered my eyes, and I gasped in shock as I took in everything. There was a woodcrafted shelter over the large cave, and on the ground, leading in and out of the cave was a sand path with numerous flowers on the sides, and a log seat made for two standing right before the pond, with a fire pit. {"Hiccup..this is incredible.".}

Hiccup grasped my hand softly, kissed me on the side of the forehead, {"You haven't seen the inside of the cave yet.".} He gently tugged me as we walked around the pond, into the soft path, taking in the sweet scent of the flowers. {"How did you get the sand and the flowers?".} I looked over at Hiccup who smiled, {"Actually, Toothless helped with the bags of beach sand from the one where I and Dad found you, and Mom helped with the flowers as she's skilled in planting. She's a terrible cook, but she's incredible with growing things, thanks to being Magical like us.".}

We soon got under the shelter, where I touched the pillars, stroking the texture, {"And this?".} I heard Hiccup chuckle, {"About that, can you believe that Merlin made it?".} I whistled lowly in surprise, as the shelter strangely reminded me of a half-cut gazebo I saw in one of the parks on my path back to Privet Drive, with the pillars decorated with helmets, staffs, dragons as fire-brand pictures and a splash of color on the roof, being snow white, bright blue, and dark green, with the pillars light brown.

Hiccup smiled as he scooped me up, with my arms around his neck, {"I figure we can mark this as our honeymoon/vacation spot as husband and husband.".} I laughed as he bought me in, my eyes taking the exterior in. In the front on the right is shelves of pots and pokers, with barrels of preserved fish, due to the smell. On the left is a series of paintings about our past adventures, our friends, family, and us on the wall, and finally, in the back is a wide bed covered with various furs upon the floor, surrounded by magical torches.

Hiccup gently put me down, and nervously asked me, {"So, what do you think?".} I hugged him happily, {"I love it!".} Hiccup gave a relieved chuckle, and looked at me, _{"I admit I am so nervous about this, Harry.".}_ I smiled, and nuzzled him softly, feeling his skin against my skin. _{"Just go with it, Hiccup.".}_ Hiccup exhaled deeply, then tilted my chin up, and kissed me softly, and I mentally grinned as I grabbed his neck, pushing him toward me, deepening our kiss, moaning lightly as I felt his hands wrap around me, and actually moved down to my buttocks, lifting me up into his body as I continued kissing him, licking his lips to ask for entrance.

I then wrestled for dominance as Hiccup carried me to the bed, dropping me gently into the warm furs, shivering as I felt his hands tuck into my trousers, caressing the skin, and my hands moved into his shirt, caressing his back softly, hearing Hiccup moan. I pulled back, staring into his love-filled eyes, and whispered, {"Together.".}

Hiccup smiled, and nodded as he moved to take my shift off, and I let him, then took his shirt off. I laid back, taking a look at his muscular chest, and I looked up at him, and he came down, licking, suckling, and caressing my nipples as I whimpered, arching back, and taking my hands into his trousers, squeezing tightly upon his buttocks, hearing Hiccup whimper, and he then moved his hands down to remove my trousers, heaving in relief as my privates was freed from the tight corners.

I then gasped when I felt Hiccup's hand stroke it quickly, back and forward, then shouted in surprise when his warm mouth enveloped my privates, and I bucked up as he sucked, feeling his teeth grind upon my privates. Soon, I felt my secret spot being caressed by his fingers, whimpering and gasping as he did both at the same time, feeling so pleasured, happy.

I felt my privates getting so tight, and I heard his thought, _{"Let it go, I won't leave you.".}_ I whimpered as my secret spot is getting wider, and my privates is getting full by the second, bucking, and I let go, deflating quickly, hearing Hiccup hum as he swallowed the sticky stuff. He then got his other hand to support me back up, and I went for his neck, suckling, hearing him moan as he moved to remove his trousers off him. He whimpered as I bit his shoulder lightly, caressing his nipples as he positioned his privates at my secret spot, caressing it softly, and I widened my legs, wrapped around his waist, getting closer and closer.

He looked at me, staring at me, {"I won't hurt you, my raven.".} I smiled as I pulled back, relaxing my body, {"I know. I trust you, my inventor.".} Hiccup then smiled softly, nodding as he then entered into me slowly, making me gasp, then I hugged him, kissing him as we began the ritual, _{"In witness of Mother Gaia, I give my love, my soul, my emotions, my will, and my magic to my soul mate, my husband, my lover, my best friend.".}_

Hiccup then slowly came back and in as he thought of the same line, and I groaned lightly as I felt something get hit, and I focused on the next line, _{"I make this ritual with my soul mate, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock- Potter The Third.".}_ Hiccup growled lightly as he then came a bit harder, panting, hitting through a wall, hearing his thought for me. I mewled as he wrestled my tongue for dominance as I thought of the last line of the ritual, _{"In our bond, I shall be together with my husband, and I swear on my heart to not break this bond, mote it be.".}_

Hiccup thought it quickly as he came harder, making me gasp, and I bucked against his privates, then I whimpered loudly as I felt a spot getting hit, making me dizzy with pain yet pleasure, and I bit his lip, hearing him growl, and I pulled my neck back as he suckled on it quickly, feeling his privates hitting the sweet spot, and I said out loud, {"Gods, I love you, Hiccup!".} Hiccup looked up, and smiled, proclaimed proudly, {"I love you, Harry!".}

I then gasped so loudly as I felt his privates getting so tight, then I felt so full, knowing that his privates deflated, and I panted heavily. I then felt him pull out, panting heavily as well. He grinned, {"Your turn, my raven.".} I smirked, strangely re-energized at his tone of voice, and I pounced, wanting to do it to him as he did it to me.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, even the soul mates as they mated each other repeatedly that night, the bursts of ritual magic spread from the bed, across the Cove, flying over Berk, reaching to the Sanctuary, and even in the opposite direction towards Hogwarts, so powerful that the magic has done something quite permanent yet not fully to all the people in the soul mates' circles, including the soul mates themselves. Mother Gaia is so proud of her chosen ones, knowing that even in the future, the world is feeling it as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, my viewers. Now, to understand the consequences from the ritual, it affected the Berkians, the Berkian Dragons, the Sanctuary Dragons, the Founders, and even the soul of Hogwarts herself. I don't know if you read the myths about the fountain of youth, but it's basically in the magic which halts the aging process in adults, elders in both species, humans and dragons both, yet the children age normally until they reach 17 or 18 whether if they are magical or non-magical. They are not immortal, more like semi-immortal, and able to die from natural causes, deadly wounds of battle, poison, so basically anything if someone isn't careful or smart.**

 **For example, Harry and Hiccup are physically 31 in the time of Harry's supposed fifth year at Hogwarts, yet technically 700 years old. So, the math is that over the past 700 years since the wedding/Harry's birthday, adults like Harry and Hiccup only aged every 50 years. And so, the boys aged 14 times to be the age now in this chapter. No more spoilers besides that, and so, my viewers, enjoy! -Traveler.**

-700 years later-

Hogwarts are filled up with refugees from every possible wizarding village in Britain, Scotland, and even Ireland, and the students themselves are feeling that the castle herself is strangely protective, yet the Headmaster can see it easily. Hogwarts is filling up with excess magic from every person in the castle, and empowering the wards stronger, much more than Albus Dumbledore could remember in all his years here.

Why Hogwarts is warding herself is because of the danger, the chaos that's approaching within a Dark Lord and his army, known in many names, but all Hogwarts knew is that the danger is very real. She is now calling fond friends from a known yet secret place, and all the children of the friends are inside Hogwarts, hearing the call. The oldest children, being fifth years, are in the Great Hall, startled up in surprise yet happiness when they heard the call, and their younger siblings/cousins chuckled in joy when they heard it as well.

"Messers Haddock, Miss Hofferson, Mr. Ingerman, why in Merlin's beard are you standing for?". Minvera McGongall, Deputy Headmistress, asked in slight anger yet very confused at the students's behavior.

The Messers Haddock are twins, but not in the way you'd expect. The slightly younger one is raven-haired with light green eyes, his name being Vinci Thedore Haddock, and his older twin is dark brown-haired with hazel eyes, his name being Ulric 'Rick' Stone Haddock. They are Ravenclaws.

Miss Hofferson is Gryffindor, dark blonde with bright blue eyes, and her full name is Michelle 'Chel' Addison Hofferson. Over at Hufflepuff is Mr. Ingerman, dark blonde with brown eyes, and his full name is Daniel Frederick Ingerman. "Our families are coming!". They proclaimed happily.

Suddenly the Great Hall's ceiling was vanishing, and the walls are widening back, almost like Hogwarts knew who's coming into the Hall. Flashes of white appeared into the clearing besides the tables, and students, teachers screamed, shrieked, gasped, fainted in surprise as 9 dragons with numerous people on their backs announced their arrivals.

"Daddy, Papa!". laughed Vinci and Rick's younger sister, 1st year Willow Joanna Haddock, the fiery redhead girl with leaf-green eyes as she sprang from her seat in Slytherin. 31 year old Harry and Hiccup Haddock laughed merrily as they jumped down to hug their youngest child, as their friends jumped down to greet their own children. They themselves gave birth to all their 23 children with Willow as the last one for now.

Harry chuckled as he greeted his second set of twins, ruffling Vinci's hair and hugging Rick by the arm. "Hey, boys, how are you doing?". Vinci grinned, "Much better that you are here, Dad.".

Rick nodded, "Yeah! Voldemort is coming here.". Harry's eyes hardened like steel, "I see.". Albus Dumbledore stood up, "I suppose you all are the families of these students next to you?".

"Yes, we are, Headmaster, and about time too. The monster is about to receive our revenge as he have now threatened Hogwarts herself. Gods, I cannot imagine what the Founders could've been thinking by now.". responded Harry, and Albus blinked in surprise as Harry's face strangely reminds him of James Potter, yet the streaks, the slight laughter lines, and the eyes are different, yet it's not hard to figure that Willow looks like Harry in a delicate way. The red hair strangely reminds him of Lily Potter nee Evans, and if the eyes were darker, he'd swear that he could be looking at a similarly fraternal twin of Lily. He gasped when he connected the lines.

"But you were supposed to be younger!". Harry chuckled, "Time and age changes when you're sent into the past by Mother Gaia.". Minvera snapped softly at Albus, "What are you talking about?".

Albus exhaled, "That man is Harry James Potter.". Harry raised a finger, "Actually, Haddock since I'm married and all.". Albus nodded, "You will explain to us in time, yes?".

Hiccup nodded, grimacing softly. "First, we got to kill off the army and that monster. I got a plan, and Hogwarts is supporting this, as she knows how I act and plan.". Albus hummed in surprise, realizing that Harry is truly telling the truth, and glanced at the dragons who has saddles and such, "And I suppose your dragons will aid you?". Harry grinned slyly which put a shiver down Severus Snape's spine, and having the students realize that something big is going to happen, and soon.


	29. Chapter 29

(No P.O.V.)

Voldemort aka Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr felt fear for the first time when he saw all his squadrons getting annihilated/destroyed by dragons, wizards, and even centaurs. The dragons are ones he'd never saw in books or heard by mouth, and with their own skills, and their Riders, Voldemort saw that he was spared, yet he was going into a deadly trap.

The vampires got destroyed by the fire or the spikes from the bird-like dragons, the trolls was hit with deadly blasts from two black dragons, the giant spiders was burned off by a huge red dragon on fire, the werewolves got killed and bitten by a two-headed dragon, and finally, all of Voldemort's Death Eaters wrestled with a annoying brown dragon, and battled with centaurs before being killed by its Rider's huge hammer and the Centaurs' arrows or hooves.

The lands between Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogwarts were scorched in numerous spots, burning trees here and there, and soon with a half hour passed, Voldemort stood before the lake, and one of the bird-like dragons landed nearby, the Rider getting off. "You know, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that you were alive again since I swore I killed you when I was barely a toddler. Well, here I am.".

Harry James Haddock nee Potter walked forward in his scale-proof armor suit, looking black with splashes of blue and white here and there, his raven black hair was braided in a thick strip on his head, with his colored streaks showing, as his sides are fuzz-shaved, and his emerald green eyes are gleaming brightly, showing off their blue and white speckles. Voldemort snarled, "You are supposed to be dead, thanks to your muggle family's actions.".

Harry snorted lightly, "You presumed wrong, I survived, and found who I am. I know of the prophecy, and your precious horcruxes are gone, especially that snake of yours who nearly killed my godbrother recently.". Voldemort widened his eyes in shock, and his feeling of fear grew stronger yet he proclaimed in anger, "Then let us battle to the death.". Harry smiled, "No conditions, then. I am going to enjoy this.".

Voldemort screamed in anger as he cast the death spell, and Harry dodged it easily, rolling to the side, raising a hand for Skychaser to stand back, and he snapped a finger, making a baseball bat appear, but this is no ordinary bat, this is warded, strong as a dragon's hide. Voldemort cast furiously, having Harry hit the spells back at him with the bat. Harry laughed, "My inventor was right, this is wicked awesome!".

Voldemort snarled furiously as he dodged his spells, "Stop laughing! I am going to kill you!". Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you were really serious about that? It's hard to see that when you are insane all these years.". He then batted off a rather vicious spell, and grinned eerily which actually, truly sent a shiver or two down Voldemort's spine. Harry then spun the bat into the air, and it vanished with a pop, and with a shrug of his arms loosely, he became enveloped in a white flash.

Voldemort was blinded momentarily, then he gasped in shock, fear gripping his battered, black heart as his blood red eyes beheld a truly terrifying sight. A leaf-green dragon, glaring with its emerald eyes, its horns and spikes, and claws midnight black, with its armored belly navy blue, and white swirls upon most of the body, with lightning bolt marks over the eyes. It snorted threatening, then roared as it flared open the wings, and it was far bigger than the huge red dragon, like a giant dragon towering over its respective friends.

Voldemort tried to apparate, but failed as he felt strong wards surrounding him and Dragon-Harry, seeing that Harry's bird-like dragon is outside the wards, and with shock and fear, he realized that Harry somehow got a shield up without a wand. Dragon-Harry growled as he grinned a dragon smile, his teeth gleaming and sharp as needles. He then inhaled deeply, and then roared so loud that shattered the windows in Hogwarts nearby, deafening Voldemort, and he screamed in horror as Harry breathed out huge flames of a bright red color, and in a flash, Voldemort knew nothing, but only darkness and fear as he fell dead, burned to the bone.

Dragon-Harry snorted offhandedly before he shifted back to normal, feeling more free than he realized, and very enlightened that his true parents and his siblings are finally at peace even after that memorable dream long, long ago. The shield fell, letting Hiccup and Toothless through, landing, with Hiccup hugging him, {"That was the best thing I had ever seen, my raven.".}

Harry grinned as he hugged Hiccup back, {"I'd never do that if it wasn't for Merlin and the Founders.".} Hiccup then kissed him softly, and pulled back, {"Now what?".}

Harry looked around to see the consequences of the battle, and he smiled softly, {"Now we rebuild, my inventor.".} They strolled on, with Toothless and Skychaser following by, heading back to Hogwarts, with their friends flying around in triumph. Hogwarts has seen the entire battle, and they came to realize that the great Boy-Who-Lived had saved the world again, and finally saw that Voldemort was undeniably done for. The Wizarding World will be spun on its axis soon enough once they find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue- A year later

(Hiccup's P.O.V.)

It has been barely a hour since I had gone into labor, and I breathed easily as this new pregnancy has been easy all the way, preparing the house for our 24th child. It has been a eventual year since the battle at Hogwarts. Several of our children had taken seats of Harry's titles at the Ministry House, formerly the Wizengoment. Right now, we have our latest children, 16 years old twins Rick and Vinci, and 12 year old Willow, as the other children has passed 17 or 18, having families over the years.

We have 12 boys and 8 girls. The oldest children are Ahana Lillian, and Brianna 'Bina' Sabi, the first set of twin girls from myself, the third of the brood is a boy named Cavan Jameson from Harry. The fourth, fifth, sixth of the brood are shockingly triplets; two boys and one girl from Harry: Dagen Zaberius, Elgin Huntington, and Fiona Sapphire. The seventh child came from me, a boy named Gordon Barrinet. The eighth child came from Harry, a girl named Halfrida 'Frida' Ingrid.

The ninth child came from me, a boy named Izod 'Zod' Stellan. Then there's the next set of twins from Harry; tenth and eleven, and it's a girl and a boy. The girl, we named her, Jacqueline 'Jackie' Victoria, and the boy is called Kalin 'Kal' Erickson. Then from me, the twelth child is a girl, Leana Sif. Later on, from Harry, the thirteenth boy, we named him Magnus Loki. And we had another bigger surprise, I gave birth to triplets; two boys and one girl: Niki Oceanus as the fourteenth, Odin Ramses as the fifteenth, and Primrose Gaia as the sixteenth.

For the seventeenth child, this was a big change as we blood-adopted a foundling baby boy, naming him Quillan 'Quill' Wilderness. From Harry, the eighteenth child, naming the boy, Ren Thomas. We took another chance, or rather two chances at blood-adopting again, and so we found our nineteenth and twentieth children in two non-related boys, but still bonded to each other like brothers. We asked them if they'd like to change their names as they were having a new future with us, and they said yes, so, we named them; Sandy Volstagg and Taren Xavier.

And Rick, Vinci, and Willow are the 21st, 22nd, and 23rd of the brood. From our children, we became grandfathers of 28 grandchildren, which was incredibly amazing. I winced with a sharp breath as my unborn child let me know that she or he is ready to see our world, and I looked at Harry who was gripping my hand softly. {"I think this is the easiest one by far. The baby is coming.".}

Harry nuzzled my cheek softly, kissing me on the temple, {"Just breathe, push, and let go. You have done this so many times already.".} He grinned with a chuckle, and I chuckled softly, focusing on the push, breathing as I pushed hard, with Harry coming around to catch the baby's head, and I exhaled heavily as I gave a last push, feeling the shoulders of the baby coming through, then a hearty cry filled the household.

{"We got a girl! Wow, she looks so beautiful.".} Harry proclaimed happily as our daughter came out fully from me, being cleaned up by Harry softly and quickly. I moved up to sit, and smiled, {Let me see her, my raven.".} Harry moved his chair over, holding our daughter in a warm fur blanket, giving her into my arms which I held instinctively, thanks to being a carrier multiple times.

I stared down at our daughter, who has a few visible tufts of crimson red hair with black highlights on the end of the tufts, emerald green eyes, and having tan skin, perfectly healthy. _{"She is perfect. It's your turn to do the first name.".}_ I looked up to see Harry blinking a few tears, and I smiled teasingly which he caught, and giggled.

He pursued his lips thoughtfully, and then his eyes brightened as something sparked in his mind. _{Her name is Xabrina.".}_ I mouthed it, and replied, {"It's quite a mouthful, I suppose that the children will have a nickname for her to call easier.".} Harry nodded, {"Yes, but you have to admit, it sounds unique for a unique girl like ours.".}

I chuckled, {"Fair enough. Her middle name shall be Crystal.".} Harry blinked, {Huh, Xabrina Crystal Haddock. I like it. A mouthful of a full name when she gets in trouble, but it could definitely get her attention for sure.".} I kissed Harry on the lips, and he purred softly, and whispered in English, "I got something big to tell you later, but right now, I think the children are coming in from their adventure.". I nodded, and sure enough, I heard the door opening, and closing with the children whispering in low tones.

They came in, shocked at first, then smiling in happiness and joy as they saw us with their newest sibling in my arms. {"Papa, are you alright? Did the baby hurt you?".} asked Willow nervously yet excitedly.

{"No, love. Your baby sister came out just fine. Come closer to see her, all of you.".} I replied softly, and the twins walked over, with Willow at front. I moved little Xabrina slightly, showing her to her big siblings. {"Aww, she looks so cute. She kinda looks like Willow in a baby-like way.".} Rick cooed as Vinci took a deep look at his little sister, and Willow gasped in awe as she beheld her newest sibling, her little sister!

Harry replied, "Her name is Xabrina Crystal.". Vinci raised a eyebrow, "A English name, huh? I suppose that makes sense as our Norse language doesn't have any 'X' names, and I bet the Latin language doesn't either.".

Harry shrugged with a nod, as Willow replied, "That's hard to say. Can we nickname her 'Rina'?". Rick agreed easily, "Rina, that actually works to speak easier. Is that okay, Dad, Papa?".

I chuckled warmly, {"That's just fine with me. Harry?".} Harry hugged Willow softly, {"You clever girl, that's a good nickname for our newest family member. I love it!".} The kids giggled lightly, happy for this occasion. Later on, after we planned to have a small group of our children in the next few days to visit Rina, we headed to bed, with Rina tucked in the family cradle as it's warded for everything.

{"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?".} I cuddled Harry under our blanket, clothed in our pajamas, and Harry grinned, {"I'm pregnant again. I just checked with Gustav.".}

I exhaled in surprise and awe, {"How far along?".} Harry giggled, {"Three months. But the best thing is that I am having twins again!".} I blinked, {"Wow, 25 and 26, and that means we reached the end of the alphabet, 'Y' and 'Z'.".}

Harry nodded, {"Yep, and I want to say this as well. Look, I think I am done after the twins are born later. I mean, we are 31 years old!".} I agreed, {"I think you are right. Giving birth to Rina was the easiest one in Haddock history, but it was also hard as I am just wanting to raise all the remaining children in the house, and with the twins turning 17 next year, the house is getting fuller again.".}

Harry kissed me, thought softly to me, _{"You know that means we are using the anti-conception spell from now on.".}_ I hugged him closer and smirked, _{"True, but it doesn't matter as long as we can make love to each other, and be together forever.".}_ Harry then rested his head upon my chest, smiling with blinking eyes. {"I love you, Hiccup Haddock.".} I smiled as I kissed his forehead gently, and relaxing as I soon welcomed sleep, whispering, {"I love you, Harry Haddock.} Harry sighed, sleeping softly, the sound of his breath peaceful to my ears, and I closed my eyes to darkness.

Both worlds are at peace, and changing with a child at a time. Life is good and well.


End file.
